You'll be the Death of me
by ObrienLover24
Summary: Lydia has the worst crush in the world on the popular kids at school, Stiles. Her whole world is consumed by him and for 8 years, she has been ignored by him.
1. Chapter 1

_This is more of a starter chapter so don't be dissuaded by the fact that not much happens! I promise it gets better :) Please have patience and try to hold out until at least chapter three before you give up!_

"No that's my favourite shirt!" Lydia moaned from her bed as Allison held onto the, black and white, plaid fabric.

"Come on Lydia, I know what I'm doing: I have an A in my design class. I'll just add a couple stitches in the sides and take in the sleeves a little"

"No Allison, its my favourite!" Lydia winged. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, they're not going to work this time" she called, folding her arms and turning away from her best friend.

"Fine" Allison replied, looking defeated. Suddenly a plan sprung into her head and she smirked at the red head that sat turned away from her. "I mean if Stiles didn't notice you in it before, he's definitely not going to notice you in it when it makes you sexy" she asserted smugly and sarcastically.

Lydia rotated back towards the girl with a sigh. "Fine!" she choked, dramatically folding her arms in pretend annoyance.

Allison squealed and unlatched her sewing kit, grinning from ear to ear as she set to work on fixing her friends oversized plaid shirt

The boisterous hum of the alarm woke the girls at 7:00am the next morning. Lydia groaned loudly as Allison leaped onto her lap in excitement.

"Lydia wake up!" she shrieked. "We need to try on the shirt!" She added, bouncing up and down on top of the aggravated teenager.

Lydia whimpered sleepily as the duvet was thrown to the other side of the room and her arm was yanked forward, forcing her to sit up.

Allison skipped to the indigo chair in which the newly fixed shirt lay.

"Put it on!" she chirped as she threw the material at the strawberry blondes face, making her flinch in irritation.

Lydia half heartedly shook off her pyjama top and folded the flannel around her small frame.

"Its on, are you happy now?" Lydia chortled, buttoning it up and wiping the sleep out of her tired eyes.

"Stand up and I'll be able to answer" Allison retorted, pulling Lydia's arms forward again to make her stand and gazing at the, now perfectly fitted, shirt. "Lydia its great! You look amazing" She clucked excitedly, dragging Lydia towards the mirror in the corner of the room.

Lydia gaped at the figure she didn't realise she had. Allison had brought the sides in to compliment her curve. She has also shortened the huge sleeves, making Lydia look like an actual woman in her favourite shirt.

"Now it's time for your make-up" Allison concluded, opening the little pink box she kept all of her make-up in.

"Do we have to?" Lydia huffed, sitting down in her chair and looking at her pale features in the mirror.

"Yes!" Allison replied, getting the concealer ready. "Now close your eyes woman"

 _Thank you so much for reading :) Please let me know how you like it so far, I promise Stiles will actually be in the next one!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Undo that top button Lydia!" Allison barked, looking in her car mirror to add more glossy lipstick to her lips.

"I don't know about this any more" Lydia began, undoing her button and staring at her make-up covered face in the wing mirror of Allison's black Toyota. "I don't wear make-up, what if people laugh at me"

"Lydia there are girls who wear a lot more make-up that that in this school. You'll be fine" Allison laughed, starting to exit the car. "Aw don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile" Allison smirked at the scowling girl beside her.

Lydia walked side by side with Allison, towards Beacon Hills High School's doors, silently panicking as she folded her arms over the cleavage her friend had made her show.

The bell rang over the whole school, signalling that it was first period. Lydia chortled her goodbyes to a couple of friends her and Ally had sat with when waiting the first class, and the girls chatted as they walked to their lockers.

"Lydia, look who just walked in" Allison teased, glancing towards the front doors.

Stiles had just strolled in, looking as hot as ever. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a black rim around the neck. He also had on a grey, zip up, hoodie with black stripes and black jeans. His chocolate hair was spiked up in all directions. Moles danced around his face, each one placed by Gods to make him look incredibly sexy.

"What's it going to be today Lydia" Allison giggled. "He's... an angel? Sexy?" her friend continued, ignoring the aggressive stare she was given from the strawberry blonde. "I'm pretty sure you've called him sex on a stick once" Allison whispered, now earning a giggle from Lydia at the memory of her ridiculous names for Stiles Stilinski.

This boy, this completely normal kid, had earned Lydia's full attention as he stalked down the hallway. She sucked in her breath as he passed, looking down at the floor so she wouldn't be caught staring.

"He's going to be the death of me I swear" Lydia whimpered, staring at his back as he walked away.

"Don't die yet, we have English and I need to copy your homework" Allison demanded. Both girls grinned as Allison collected her English books from her locker.

Lydia's smile suddenly fell off her face as she realised what was waiting for Stiles at his locker. Malia. Malia is an infuriatingly pretty girl. She has brown hair that's been highlighted with blonde. Her eyes are a gorgeous almond colour and she has perfect skin. She wore tiny denim shorts, a dark blue top, black knee high socks and brown boots. This combination looked incredible on the girl. Her personality, however was not at all pretty. She is the most popular girl in school and she relished it. She was the most beastly girl Lydia had ever met. She was also dating Stiles.

Stiles' arm wrapped around Malia's waist as he approached her. Her hands snaked into his messy hair as he pulled her closer to his body and their lips connected. They continued to make-out against his locker, not caring about missing first period.

Lydia angrily wrenched her locker open, ripped out her English books and then slammed her locker shut again.

"Lydia..." Allison started, a sympathetic look on her face. "Are you okay?" She questioned as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm fine" Lydia barked back. "Just... do they have to make-out in front of the whole freakin school?!" She ranted, rolling her eyes and dragging Allison's hand towards their English room. She no longer wanted to look at Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"When do you finish your shift?" Allison queried through the phone. Lydia was at Deaton's cafe, where she worked, trying to make a coffee with her free hand.

"The same time I usually finish my shift. Why are you suddenly so eager to come over?" Lydia replied, smiling at the customer she handed the latte to and nodding her head in thanks as she took the money.

"Because I have something super important to tell you" Allison announced. "And I don't want to do it over the phone"

"Ok I'll come by your place when I'm done, how does that sound?" Lydia offered. "But I have to go, Deaton keeps giving me looks" She held an apologetic hand up to her boss, who simply nodded and went back to counting yesterdays earnings.

"Ok fine, hurry up!" Allison demanded "See you soon, tell Deaton I said hi"

Lydia clicked off her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She glanced at the clock above the door. 6:30pm. She had two and a half hours to kill before her shift ended.

Lydia's mind kept drifting to what Allison could possibly want. Her friend had something so important to say that she was waiting to say it in person, rather than over the phone. Was she in trouble? Had she got some illness? Was she dying? Lydia flinched as another cup shattered into thousands of pieces on the floor. That was the third cup she had dropped since her phone call with Allison had ended.

Lydia growled in frustration and swept the cup into the growing pile of ceramic sitting in the corner. The bell on the door jingled and her co-worker Kira walked in, signalling the end of Lydia's shift.

"Something on your mind?" Deaton questioned as he glanced at the rubble Lydia had built.

"No I'm fine" Lydia replied, nodding a greeting at Kira and hanging her apron on her hook. "Just a little tired today is all"

Deaton smiled and turned to talk to Kira, who was whispering something in his ear. "Uh, Lydia" Deaton called out, stopping the girl as she made her way to the door. "Could I ask you a quick favour?" He asked.

"Sure" Lydia chirped, a fake smile spread across her face. She really wanted to get to Allison's and find out what was wrong.

"Kira left her phone in her apartment and needs to go back and get it. Could you cover the guy sitting on table four?" He beamed.

"Yeah of course" She called, walking towards the table. Kira grinned and thanked her, rushing out of the door towards her car.

Lydia slumped up to table four. Her heart stopped beating as she realised who she was going to be serving. Stiles was sat in the booth, pouting at the menu as he decided what he was going to order.

"Uh, hi" he began, furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed the girl stood silently in front of his table. Lydia panicked. He was going to think she was a total weirdo just staring at him but she couldn't think of what to say. The sight of this kid sucked the words out of her body and crumpled them up into a ball.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me what I want to order?" Stiles continued, snapping Lydia out of her trance.

"Sorry, uh... um yeah" Lydia blurted. Oh god, now she was rambling like an idiot. "What can I get you?" she managed to add.

"I'll have a milkshake and fries" Stiles concluded, roaming his eyes over Lydia's features, making her drop her notebook.

"Sure thing" Lydia bleated, quickly picking up her notebook and rushing towards the kitchen as fast as her legs would go.

As soon as she was through the kitchen door, Lydia let out a sign of relief. She was so embarrassed and her heart was like a hurricane in her chest. She stumbled towards the chip fryer and emptied some potato wedges into it. She then turned towards the milkshake machine and the panic returned. She had forgotten to ask what flavour milkshake he wanted. This meant she would have to walk back over to his table and ask.

Sucking in her breath, she slowly tiptoed towards the table. When she reached it, Stiles was already smirking at her.

"Forgot to take my flavour" he announced knowingly. She nodded but stayed silent, afraid that if she spoke she would say something stupid.

Stiles stayed silent and simply raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to ask him. He knew she was nervous and he loved it.

"What flavour do you want?" She squeaked, blushing immediately which earned another smirk from the boy sitting in front of her.

"Strawberry" he decided after thinking for a moment. "Are you new here?" He added, making her cheeks turn from pink to fuchsia; she was so embarrassed. This boy was going to kill her.

"Uh no" She whispered, staring at the floor as she felt his eyes bore into her. "I'll go and get your order"

She turned and rushed back into the safety of the kitchen. her heart was doing front flips inside her chest.

Throwing the cooked fries onto a plate and filling a plastic cup with strawberry flavoured liquid, she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself.

Lydia gently placed the blue tray onto the vinyl of the table. He hadn't even looked up from his calculus book since she had returned. Releasing the breath she didn't realise she was still holding, she span around and started to walk away.

"What's your name?" Stiles called out to her, glancing up from the pages of his book. Lydia's chest was about to burst as she faced the boy. His eyes were the colour of whiskey and she wanted to get drunk.

"Lydia" she murmured, her eyes roaming over his face, taking in every detail while she had the chance. Why was he being so nice to her?

"You obviously already know my name" he smirked, staring into her emerald eyes. Her heart dropped. This was the Stiles she had expected. She opened her mouth as she searched her brain for something witty to say.

"Lydia, you can leave now" Deaton shouted, handing a flushed Kira her black apron as she rushed through the cafe doors.

"Catch you later Lyds" Stiles smirked, returning his attention back to his book. Lydia hated when Allison called her Lyds but somehow Stiles saying it made her heart melt.

Her phone suddenly erupted with a chime. Pulling it out of her pocket, she read the text on her screen.

'Where the hell are you? your shift ended half an hour ago!' it read. Lydia had completely forgotten about Allison's call.

'I'm really sorry, I'm coming' she typed 'I have some news to tell you too' she added, glancing one more time at Stiles before heading towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is more of a filler but I promise the next one will be better! :) please feel free to let me know what you think!_

Lydia was sprawled out on Allison's bed telling her about her shift at work with Stiles. Allison had insisted Lydia tell her story first, and she was happy to.

"Then I realised that I had forgotten to ask which flavour he wanted" Lydia announced as Allison drank in each word she said with a huge grin "So that meant I had to go back over and ask him! I was so embarrassed" Lydia whined, covering her face with her tiny hands.

"What did he say when you told him you forgot?" Allison asked, enjoying Lydia's story a little too much.

"He already knew and when I walked back over, he was smirking at me!" Lydia babbled "oh and when I brought him his order, he asked me my name. I thought he was being nice, but he ruined it when he said 'you obviously already know who I am' I mean come on, why do I like him so much he's a jerk?!" she ranted, her heart thumping as she re-lived it.

"Yeah he's _such_ a jerk" Allison called sarcastically, her eyes watering as she tried not to burst with laughter at how angry her tiny friend could be. "I mean you actually do know who he is, he was simply stating a fact" she grinned teasingly.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that I'm in love with him does he" Lydia added, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "He probably wont remember my name and hopefully I'll never have to talk to him again, so he will forget how much of a weirdo I am" she sighed.

Allison crawled up the bed towards Lydia and lay on her stomach, facing her. "You may have to see him a little more often that you'd like" she breathed, a grin plastered on her cheeks.

"Why?" Lydia asked, cautiously "What have you done?" She was now starting to get worried as her friends grin simply grew bigger and her eyes danced.

"Scott asked me out on a date" She burst out, sitting up and bouncing up and down on her knees.

"Scott who?"

"Scott McCall you idiot! how many other Scott's do you know?" Allison laughed

"Scott McCall as in Stiles best friend?" Lydia asked, now sitting up and staring at her friend with a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, I went to the animal clinic to get some medication for my neighbours dog and he was working there!" Allison beamed "We started talking and he invited me out to this party tomorrow night" she continued "He told me to invite you too"

"Scott asked you out on a date?" Lydia queried, making sure she had the story right.

"Yeah, aren't you happy for me?" Allison demanded, her smile falling as she noticed Lydia wasn't getting excited like she normally did at this kind of news.

"What, no of course I am!" Lydia squealed, forcing a grin. She was happy for her friend. Its not everyday someone like her and Allison got asked out by someone popular like Scott. She couldn't help but feel jealous though; Allison was pretty, smart and now had the guy of her dreams asking her out. Lydia was failing two classes, it took hours to look passable and she is in love with a guy who won't even remember her name by tomorrow. I guess some girls have all the luck.

"I'm happy for you" she assured her friend, a general smile on her face now and her friends eyes lit up again.

"Good cause I need your help deciding what to wear tomorrow" she beamed, skipping to her wardrobe and flicking through its contents. "You can borrow one of my dresses since you have no style what-so-ever" she teased, smiling over her shoulder the girl who was scowling at her.

"I do have style!" she argued, crossing her arms. "and I'm not going so I don't need to borrow anything" she announced.

"Yes you are Lydia, if everything goes bad for me and Scott I need my wing woman there to still have a good time with!" she pleaded. "I promise I won't leave your side for one second! You wont be alone I swear"

A defeated Lydia simply rolled her eyes and slumped to the open wardrobe, grabbing the cute black mini dress Allison never let her borrow and playfully grinning at her noises of protest.

"Fine, if it will make you come I'll let you borrow it" Allison laughed, turning back to pick out her own outfit.

Lydia examined the dress in her hands. Lydia hated wearing dresses but this cocktail dress was knee length on her short legs, making it bearable. She knew Stiles and Malia would be at this party and she was not looking forward to it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_If it isn't obvious, this chapters more from Stiles' point of view. Please leave comments telling me what you think :)_

"So the party starts at 8:30. Pick me up at 9, the start of a party is never any fun" Malia explains, opening her locker "Stiles are you even listening to me?" she scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"Yeah" Stiles nods. The truth was he hadn't been. He was too busy gaping at the little red head from the café accidentally spilling the contents of her bag all over the floor.

"Good, so you can pick me up at 9?" she asked, raising her eyebrows impatiently, waiting for his reply.

"See you then" he answered, accepting the kiss she placed on his lips before she turned and glided towards the exit.

He shoved the books from his locker into his bag and slowly stepped towards where the café girl was still cramming things into her tiny handbag. He smirked at her groans of frustration when people obliviously stepped on her belongings.

"Need a hand?" he asks her, the smirk growing on his lips as she falls clumsily when trying to face him.

"Uh no I can manage" she squeaks, her face scrunching up in clear embarrassment at her high pitched voice. He crouches down anyway, gathering scattered classwork into a pile and gently placing them into her bag. "Thanks" she whispers, biting her lip as she stared at the floor.

"Your name's Lydia right?" He confirms looking into her big, bright eyes. She lifted her stare from the floor and peered back into his eyes, nodding gently. Stiles felt his heart beat quicken under her gaze and he had no idea why. His body filled with a sudden unbearable urge to lean forward and kiss her cute, round lips.

"I have to go" He mumbled quickly, standing up and stepping backwards away from her. He had never gotten a lust like that before, for anyone and it scared him.

"Yeah" Lydia croaked, picking up her bag and also taking a step back from him. "Me too" she added, jerking her head towards the school doors where the girl Scott had asked out was. Allison.

"You know Allison?" He asked, surprise clear in his tone. She frowned at him in a way that said 'of course I do'.

"She's my best friend" She pointed out, smiling proudly as they both looked over to the brunette who was now blatantly flirting with Scott. Realisation suddenly hit him; Scott had said that Allison was bringing a friend to the party with her.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Uh yeah, not my choice" she laughed nervously, rocking on the balls of her feet and moving her eyes over everything but him. His heart started to beat faster again as he pictured Lydia in a short dress and heels. His thought was interrupted by the sound of a girl's voice calling out Lydia's name.

"Ally's obviously done flirting, I have to go" Lydia mumbled nervously. Stiles nodded slowly, his eyes roaming one more time over her pretty features before stepping back and letting her walk towards the door.

He didn't know what it was but something about this girl was doing things to him. He noticed it yesterday when she had been so flustered at the café. Now he would have to see her at this party later.

"She's gonna kill me" he muttered to himself, studying the way her hair swished as she walked to a very impatient Allison.


	6. Chapter 6

_This one's longer than any of my others ;) I had a lot I wanted to get down for this chapter. Thanks for reading ;P_

 _ **Lydia**_

Lydia and Allison had arrived outside of the house the party was in. Lydia pulled on the hem of her borrowed dress nervously; she could barely walk in the heels Ally had made her wear and she was terrified she would trip.

"You look great, I promise" Allison soothed, smiling softly.

"Not as great as you, Scott will keel over" Lydia teased, gesturing to her the black mini skirt and white belly top Allison was wearing.

"Do you think? Well Stiles will flip when he sees you too" she winked

"For the last time Allison, he was being nice" Lydia demanded. For hours they had been arguing over what Stiles helping her earlier had meant. Allison was insisting he liked her while Lydia pointed out that it was just a friendly act.

"Why are you so reluctant to believe that he could like you?" her friend laughed, gently pinching her friend's bare arm

"Because guys like Stiles don't like people like me" Lydia smiled sadly "It's just how it works, he's popular, everyone loves him and I'm..."

"Stop saying that" her friend interrupted with aggression in her tone, surprising Lydia. "You're amazing Lydia and If Stiles can't see that then he's not worth it anyway"

Lydia nodded gratefully; that was actually what she really needed to hear right now. Allison was right: Stiles wasn't worth it, He had a girlfriend anyway. Tonight she was moving on.

"Let's go and find Scott" They both agreed, walking towards the party.

 _ **Stiles**_

Stiles drummed out a tune on Malia's kitchen table. She had told him 9:00 right, so why was she still getting ready? 10 minutes later, Malia finally emerged, wearing a short, strapless, red, tight fitted dress and black heels. Her hair was fluffed up and filled with so much hair spray, Stiles thought it was about to snap in half.

"Ready to go?" he smiled, jerking his head towards his car, earning an exasperated sigh from his girlfriend. "What?" he asked confused.

"You look great too" she called out sarcastically, stomping towards his blue Jeep. He didn't feel bad; after all he always told he should never lie.

 _ **Lydia**_

Lydia downed her fourth vodka shot. Allison had gone into an empty corner with Scott and had left her alone, exactly what she said she wouldn't do.

"Can I get you another" a voice called from behind her. She turned to see a tall, handsome looking guy with short brown hair and tree bark eyes. She couldn't help but think that Stiles' whiskey eyes were a hell of a lot cuter, and then she stopped. Tonight was supposed to be her getting over him.

"Sure" she retorted confidently, smiling sideways at the guy. She could tell he was nervous and he almost tripped as she took his hand and lead him to the bar that had been hired for this party.

"Two vodka shots" the guy shouted to the bartender and then turning back to Lydia, a happy smile on his lips "What's your name?" he called over the music, leaning in closer to hear her reply.

"Lydia" she answered "What about you?"

"I'm Jordan, Jordan Parrish"

 _ **Stiles**_

Malia swayed into the party, smirking flirtatiously at every guy who glanced at her. Stiles followed behind, noticing the envious stares he received from being the guy that dates the most popular girl in the school. Stiles settled by the bar, looking around for Scott.

Scott was with Allison, tangled in each other in a corner. Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes, turning back to Malia who was shouting something inaudible over the loud music.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he called back "I can't hear over this music"

"Do you want to dance?" she shouted, impatiently. She was always so impatient with him and he hated it. He thought about it for a second, looking to the dance floor to see if there was anybody he knew. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the familiar little red head across the room. She looked unbelievably good in the cute black dress she wore.

"Nah, you go ahead" He decided, not breaking away from the strawberry blonde "I might join you in a minute" he added, ignoring the agitated sigh Malia gave him as she strutted towards the flashing square in the middle of the room.

Stiles slowly made his way over to Lydia like a predator stalking its prey. It wasn't until he was at least ten feet away that he noticed she wasn't alone. She was stood laughing with a tall handsome guy.

An unknown feeling pinched at his heart and hollowed out his stomach, he had a sudden urge to beat this guy up and he had no particular reason.

 _ **Lydia**_

Lydia swayed softly to the beat as she listened to the story being told to her.

"So you're really a deputy?" she smiled, practising the flirtatious look Allison had tried to teach her. It was working

"Picked by the sheriff himself" he laughed nervously, downing contents of his cup and placing it onto the table next to him. "Could I..." he paused

"What?"

"Could I maybe kiss you?" Jordan nervously fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. This guy was cute, a deputy sheriff, and he wanted to kiss her! Why was her mind still flashing to the guy she could never have.

"Yeah" she replied confidently, flicking back her hair and holding her head up high. Jordan stepped towards her, a huge grin engrained onto his face. Just as their lips were about to touch, a familiar husky voice sounded from behind them.

"Hey there guys" it said, a playful tone echoing around each word. Stiles stood beside them, smirking uncontrollably like he had something to be proud of. Lydia was lost for words, her heart beat plummeting from 80 to 800 beats per minute. She hated that he was so calm and collected while she almost passed out just by looking at him.

"Was I interrupting something" he placed a hand on his chest in fake remorse as he looked back and forth between Parrish and her.

"Actually, yeah" Jordan frowned, trying to get Stiles to leave by placing his hand on Lydia's lower back to signify that they were together.

"Aren't you like 24 years old" Stiles smirked. Lydia's blood started to boil; how dare he come over and interrupt her fun for no reason other than his entertainment

"I'll be back in a second" she muttered angrily to nobody in particular as she gripped hold of Stiles' arm and dragged him across the crowded living room, through the pervade of dancing bodies, and into the empty 'off limits' office.

 _ **Stiles**_

"If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask" he teased, grinning as her cheeks turned pink from his comment.

"Why would you do that?" she asked with a hurt and angry expression. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he just didn't want her with that guy. Or anyone for that matter.

"I was helping you" he answered softly, the grin dropping and instead, a gentle smile ghosted his lips.

"Helping me?" she scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows "You just ruined what could have been my first kiss!"

"That was going to be your first kiss?" he queried "With that guy?"

"What does it matter to you who my first kiss is with" she shrieked, her fingers curling into small fists either side of her.

"You seriously want it to be with the 24 year old deputy that flirts with teenage girls at high school parties?" Stiles could tell that Lydia knew he was right and this only fuelled his anger more. She knew he was right and she still argued for that jerk.

 _ **Lydia**_

Lydia knew Stiles was right but she didn't want him to know it. She wasn't going to give him that kind of power.

"He's a really nice guy, and he's cute" she argued, rolling her eyes when Stiles scoffed at her

"Yeah, his picture will look real pretty on the sex offenders list" he screamed, making Lydia flinch as he spat his words out. The room was silent for what felt like forever to her.

"Most girls my age sleep with a give guys a week and I can't even get my first kiss over with" Lydia muttered to herself, her nails digging into her palms as her hands still balled tightly into fists.

There was another silence and then suddenly, Stiles cupped Lydia's cheeks with his palms and pulled her lips onto his. Lydia widened her eyes in surprise before finally letting them close. She slowly released her fingers from her fist and let her arms hang free.

 _ **Stiles**_

The relief was relentless as Stiles kissed Lydia's soft, cherry flavoured lips. He had wanted to do this for so long.

When he finally had the will power to pull away, he stood with his palms still cupping Lydia's cheeks. Seconds later she obviously came back to her senses, gaping wide eyed into his. He was immediately re-met with the lust sensation he had hoped would go after he kissed her.

"I have to go back to the party" he mumbled, not making any move towards the door but releasing her face from his grasp.

Lydia didn't say anything; she was clearly still surprised and confused at his outburst. This actually made it a lot easier for him to leave. He slowly walked towards the door, opened it and stepped into the music without even looking back... He was scared that if he did, he wouldn't leave that room tonight.

 _Please leave a comment telling me what you think of this chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lydia**_

It took what felt like hours before Lydia was sure she wasn't dreaming. Stiles, _the_ Stiles Stilinski, had just kissed her. She slowly clicked her heels towards the door, opening it and stepping out into the party.

"There you are" Allison called out to her. Her eyes were squinted in a way that showed she was obviously drunk. Lydia made her way over to her friend. Her head was fuzzy and it felt like she was on drugs. All from that one kiss.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been looking for you" Allison slurred "Last I saw you were with that tall guy, he was cute where'd he go?"

"I have, uh… news to tell you" Lydia murmured, turning her head to avoid Allison's worried glare. She saw Stiles in the middle of the dance floor, downing a shot with Scott and some other kids she didn't recognise. She swallowed hard and turned to face her friend again.

 ** _The next day_**

"He hasn't spoken to me once today, I'm starting to think I imagined it" Lydia mentioned, chewing ferociously on her cafeteria made chicken nugget.

"Maybe he hasn't noticed you?" Allison offered, rubbing her temples from her hangover headache. Lydia on the other hand, felt completely awake and exuberant despite her vodka shots.

"Where's Scott today?" Lydia asked, trying to focus her mind on things that aren't Stiles for once. As if on cue, Scott scraped the chair next to Allison's out from under the table and slumped into it. Allison beamed at her new love interest, her headache seeming to disappear.

"How are you girls today" he smiled, stealing a chip from Allison's plate and popping it into his mouth. Before anyone had the chance to answer, Stiles strutted to the chair the other side of Allison, opposite Lydia. They made eye contact for a brief second before Stiles hurriedly diverted his gaze to his trey.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows and started to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another chair being dragged, this time from the head of the table. She peered towards the spot, only to be met with an angry stare from non-other than Malia.

"Why are we sitting with _these_ girls?" she demanded coldly. This girl had no filter when it came to speaking her mind and Lydia was used to it.

"Because Scott's sitting with Allison" Stiles replied, playing with his food and not lifting his eyes from his plate. Lydia felt hurt. Was that was the only reason he wanted to sit on this table?

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles could feel the hurt radiating from Lydia and his heart snapped in half. This was the way it had to be; if she didn't hate him, he wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

"Shame she has such a weird friend" Malia muttered under her breath. It was barely audible to him but Lydia must have heard it because she took a sharp, exasperated breath.

"What was that?" Lydia asked, agitatedly. Her eyes were squinted daringly at Malia, who was mid-sipping her straw.

"Nothing" she responded, a smirk ghosting her lips which earned her a humourless laugh from the strawberry blonde.

Lydia stood up and stormed out of the lunch hall. Everyone on the table was silent and Stiles shot Malia a vicious, warning glare.

"What, can the stupid girl not take a joke?" Malia rolled her eyes, no sympathy showed on her disdainful face. Allison stood up from the table, glaring at the girl as she started to walk to find her best friend.

"I'll go" Stiles called out before he could stop himself. He was met with confused looks from everyone, now he had to explain himself. "It might mean a bit more if I go apologise for my girlfriend, rather than her best friend who sticks up for her anyway" he tried to convince himself more than the others.

Allison nodded, her vicious eyes softening as she sat back next to Scott. Stiles stood up and headed after Lydia, planning an apology speech in his head. So much for making her hate him.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia sobbed against the rows of audience seats on the schools lacrosse field. She wasn't just crying because of what Malia said, it was also because of everything else. She was realising pretty quickly that Stiles was never going to feel about her the way she felt about him.

When the tears finally stopped falling, she sat silently in the same spot and closed her eyes. Twenty minutes flew by and she still didn't move.

"Lydia?" A familiar husky voice soothed from behind her. She opened her eyes but stayed facing the field. She didn't have the energy to see him right now, especially now that he's ignored her all day after last night. Stiles dropped down next to her, folding his legs and roaming his eyes over her face. She didn't reciprocate his look and both stayed silent.

"I'm sorry about what Malia said" he finally whispered, touching her knee gently with his fingertips. "What she said isn't true by the way" he added.

"Why are you apologising then?" Lydia cut in, finally facing the boy. His deep brown eyes were soft and warm, melting her heart. He turned away from her and stayed quiet.

 ** _Stiles_**

"Why did you kiss me?" Lydia finally spoke. Stiles was hoping she wouldn't ask him about that.

"You wanted your first kiss, I gave it to you" he answered sharply. He stayed facing away from her, afraid he might do something stupid.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me" she muttered, clearly angry because of his harsh tone. "You have a girlfriend… even if she is a harsh cow"

"Yeah well you didn't stop me either" he stood up, starting to walk away from her.

"I didn't really have a chance, you practically mauled me!" she screamed after him. This made his blood start pumping. She had plenty of time to push him away.

He turned around again, a hard glare in his once soft eyes. "You know you could've pushed me away, It seemed like that's what you wanted me to do!" he shouted, the veins in his neck bulging angrily with each word he spat at her.

"How?" she scoffed. "I was quite happy with that Jordan guy but you had to come and get involved"

"You're the one who pulled me into the empty room, away from everyone else"

"Not so you could kiss me, you have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah well don't worry, it didn't mean anything. It wasn't even that great!" He lied, the kiss had been the best kiss he had ever had. He could tell that comment had stung her; she was now staring at the floor, her mouth sealed tight.

He was about to apologise when he realised something. This was exactly what he planned on doing: making her hate him. After all it's better to have never had the girl than to have her and lose her. The heartbreak would be over a lot sooner.

He turned around and walked away from her, his chest hollow and his eyes stinging with tears. This girl was killing him.


	8. Chapter 8

_I've already uploaded today but I really wanted to get this one done :) (loved the new episode by the way!)_

 ** _Lydia_**

"Hey, hey Lydia shhh its okay" Allison rubbed Lydia's back as she bawled into her pillow. She had gone straight home after Stiles left and had text Allison to tell her. She had come over straight after school and they had been sitting like this for an hour. "Can you tell me what happened?" the dark-haired girl asked, still rubbing Lydia's back soothingly.

Lydia rolled over to face her friend, her face was streaked with black, wet mascara and her eyes were red and puffy. "He's a jerk" she croaked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What did he say?"

"That the kiss didn't mean anything to him and that it wasn't good" she snivelled sadly. "I should have been expecting this; I just thought there was going to be a nice guy under his stupid popularity"

Allison pulled Lydia into a tight hug and let her cry onto her shoulder. "He's not worth your precious time Lydia, you're too perfect for a stupid jerk like him" Allison grinned, pushing Lydia's hair behind her ears.

"Let's watch a movie" Lydia smiled "That always cheers me up" She added, making her way over to the stack of DVD's she had in the corner of her room.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles lay alone in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. His phone had buzzed a total of 10 times now, he was counting.

He had gone to his Jeep after leaving Lydia to try and calm himself down, but had ended up leaving when he saw Malia searching for him outside.

His phone buzzed again, tearing out the last piece of calm he had and shredding it into a million pieces. He yanked the phone from his bed-side table and thrust the object forcefully at his wall, smashing the mobile instantly.

"What's happening in there?" his dad yelled from downstairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad, I just dropped something" he called back, gathering the broken cell and shoving it into his bin.

He slumped onto his bed and lay on his stomach sulkily, feeling sorry for himself; he hated how this girl gave him an empty feeling in his heart.

He decided he needed to get her off his mind so he stood up, grabbed the keys to his Jeep, mumbled an excuse to his dad and heading out of his house.

 ** _Lydia_**

Four movies later, Lydia was finally laughing again. She had let Allison wipe her makeup off and had now changed from her denim shorts and white tank top to an oversized t-shirt that had belonged to her father.

"Lydia, I'm really sorry but I promised Scott that we'd study at mine tonight, I was supposed to meet him an hour ago but I text him to tell him I'd be late" Allison apologised, standing up from the mountain of blankets and pulling her boots onto her feet.

"Yeah I get it. sorry for making you stay here for so long" Lydia shrugged, sticking a gummy worm into her mouth and chewing it slowly.

"No, It's not like that Lydia I wanted to stay" Allison reassured her. "You'll be okay if I go?"

Lydia forced herself to smile at her "Of course, go have a good time!"

Allison nodded, grinning and headed out of Lydia's room. Now she was alone with nothing to do but think about what had happened today.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles creaked open the door of 'Erica's Tavern' and perched onto one of the dim, rusty stools.

"I was wondering when I would see your face again!" the owner, Erica, called out, walking over to him. "It's been a while" she smirked flirtatiously.

Erica is a young, sexy, high school dropout that owned an old bar. She's got bleach blonde curls and wears enough make-up to fill a truck. She also had a recurring 'fling' with Stiles before he got with Malia.

"Hey Erica" Stiles smiled, accepting the embrace she offered him. She was always there to 'cheer him up' when he needed it but he hadn't been back in 5 months.

"How's you and the girlfriend?" she quizzed, pouring a cocktail of different alcohols into a cup and sliding it across the table to him. "That's on the house" she jerked her head towards the cup.

"Thanks" he smiled, downing the contents and wincing at the pleasant burn it left in his throat. "Malia and I are fine"

"So why are you here?" she folded her arms in genuine curiosity and edged closer to him. "You don't usually come here unless"

"Yeah, I should go" he cut in, the alcohol not even anywhere near enough. He just didn't want Erica to get the wrong idea.

"Okay, come back soon yeah?" she grinned, tickling his forearm and then returning into the backroom she came from.

Stiles stumbled clumsily towards the exit; whatever Erica had given him was really hitting hard. He accidentally tripped into a young brunette girl, gripping her waist to steady himself and her. "Sorry" he murmured at her gasps of surprise and irritation.

Suddenly, a huge hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. He was face to face with a monster. This guy was huge with a shaved head and a tattoo running from his scalp to his chin in the right side of his face.

"You trying something with my girl?" he spat, glancing at the brunette he had just tripped into. Before he could explain, the guy rammed his fist hard into Stiles cheek.

Stiles fell to the floor, sucking in a deep breath to replace the one that was just knocked out of him. The guy gripped his collar, yanking him upwards and then crashing him down again with another hard punch to his cheek. This continued for what felt like hours before some guys finally managed to pull the guy away from him.

Stiles lay still, closing his eyes and wincing at the searing pain filling his face. A final blow to the ribs from the girl's heels sent him into peaceful unconsciousness.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia's phone buzzed next to her. Picking it up she read the name on the screen, it was Allison.

"Ally, what happened?" Lydia asked, concerned for her friend love life. "Did Scott do something?"

"Uh, no I didn't" A manly voice sounded from Allison's end of the phone. "Allison told me to call you while she went to go and get us a snack from the vending machine"

"Scott, hi" Lydia winced. "Vending machine?" she laughed "Where'd you take her?"

"We're at the hospital" he answered. This made Lydia's smile drop immediately and her heart started beating faster.

"Why, what happened?" she rambled. "Is everyone okay?"

"Stiles is in the hospital, I got a call from his friend Erica saying that he got into a fight" he explained. Lydia heart stopped beating completely. Stiles was hurt, in the hospital!

"Beacon Hills Memorial?" She stood up and pulled on her leggings and boots, opening her bedroom door and walking towards her car.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Lydia_**

"Lydia stay there" Allison demanded, now with her phone back from Scott. "Stiles is fine, his Dad's coming to get him. He'd be gone before you got here anyway"

"He's okay?" Lydia confirmed, breathing a sigh of relief and leaning her, now exhausted, body against the frame of her front door. Even after what he's said, she still loved him and she would go out of her mind if anything had happened to him.

Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, she went back into her bedroom, lay in bed, pulled her sheets over her head, and closed her eyes; she could at least try.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles sat on the edge of the hospital bed. The whole left side of his face was swollen. The skin was torn, bleeding and bruised and one of his right ribs was broken. It also hurt like a bitch. Scott and Allison had been in to see him but they were gone now.

"Stiles?" his dad's voice sounded from the doorway. His expression complimented how Stiles was feeling right now: angry and hurt. He rushed over to the side of Stiles' bed and yanked his son into a hard hug. "What have they done to you?"

"Dad, I'm fine" Stiles reassured, gently squeezing his dads arm. "Let's just go home"

"Stiles don't ever do something like this again!" his dad yelled without anger. "I can't lose you too: I can't lose both of you"

"I said I was okay. I got beat up, that's it. Mom…." He didn't finish the sentence; he didn't trust himself not to cry. "It's not the same thing" Stiles mumbled sadly, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Dying is dying no matter how it happens" he examined the bruising on Stiles face and pulled him into another hug. "Let's get you home"

 ** _The next day -_**

"Are you sure you want to go into school today?" Stiles' dad called from the kitchen. "You only got beat up yesterday and…"

"Dad it's fine, I'm going in" Stiles interrupted; he needed the distraction. "Don't worry about me, just go to work" he forced himself to smile.

The swelling had gone down a lot overnight but the bruising was worse. The light shade of purple had now turned black and the skin was scabbed. His rib was bandaged but it wasn't enough to stop it from shooting with pain every time he moved.

Grabbing his school bad and wincing with pain, he headed towards his Jeep to drive to school. Maybe he could convince people that the other guy was worse off than him.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia had gone to school early. Her mom was rabbiting on about how she needed more sleep when she had seen the dark circles around her eyes and she was too tired to handle it. Today she had decided she was going to wear some of her old clothes; she wasn't in the mood to dress up.

She knew Allison wouldn't be there, so she went over to a circle of trees where Jane and Aubrey, a couple of her other friends, hung out.

"Hey guys" she smiled, sitting down on the wooden bench next to Aubrey and opposite Jane.

"Hey Lydia" they both beamed; they were always happy when her and Ally joined them in the mornings, which wasn't very often.

"Did you hear the rumour about Stiles?" Aubrey winced, knowing Lydia had a huge crush on the kid. Lydia just assumed that it was him getting beaten up but she was curious just in case.

"What rumour?" she asked half-heartedly, brushing her stray, messy hair behind her ear.

"Apparently" Aubrey got closer, now in full gossip mode. "He abused Malia and Theo Raeken, that hot guy in our Physics class, beat him up to defend her". Lydia was speechless. That wasn't true and she knew it!

The more she thought about it, the more she realised she didn't know it. All she knew was that Stiles was in the hospital for being beaten up.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles rolled his Jeep into a parking space. Exiting it, he walked towards the school building. When he entered, he felt eyes on him all around. Some people shot disgusted glares at him and other just avoided him all together. Was this just because he had a banged up face?

Stiles decided to go straight to his first lesson to wait outside. Walking through the corridor, he noticed Scott talking furiously with some kid outside the chemistry room. He stepped towards the scene, grabbing Scott's attention with a confused glare.

Scott ran over to him, a worried look covering his face. "Stiles go home today, you don't want to be here" he was almost begging.

"Scott what's going on?" he asked. Stiles turned his head to the direction of the kid Scott was arguing with and saw him hurriedly walking towards them.

Before Scott could answer, the guy shoved Stiles backwards, hurling him into the lockers behind him. Stiles' rib sent pain shock waving through his whole body and if it wasn't for the kid holding his shoulders against the metal cupboards, he would have dropped to the ground.

"You touch another girl again, I will end you!" he yelled, shrugging off Scott, who was trying to pull him away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles yelled back, adrenalin rushing through his body like a tsunami.

"Like you don't know" the kid spat, roaming his eyes over Stiles' bruised face disgustedly. "Theo should have done worse!" The kid added, releasing his grip on Stiles' shoulders and waltzing away.

Scott grabbed hold of his friend's arms before he fell. Stiles gripped his aching rib and winced in pain. "What the hell is happening" he questioned.

"I've tried to tell them it isn't true" Scott rambled. "Stiles, I've tried"

"Scott!" Stiles cut in angrily. "Tried to tell them what isn't true?!"

"Malia's telling everyone that you beat her up and that Theo saved her" Scott answered slowly. He paused, letting Stiles take it in before continuing "It started after I called her about you being in hospital"

"She started a rumour about me?" Stiles shouted exasperatedly. He obviously already knew the answer.

He spun around and stormed off towards the chemistry room, ignoring Scott's pleads to stop. All he cared about right now was finding out why Malia had started the rumour. What had he done to her?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lydia_**

Lydia had left Jane and Aubrey and had gone inside, telling herself that Stiles was a jerk to her so she didn't care about anything to do with him.

She headed through the corridors, towards the library; it was the one area that everyone actually _had_ to be quiet. Walking past the chemistry room, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was yelling coming from inside.

"Just tell them it isn't true" Stiles screamed at Malia, who simply held her head up high and refused.

"Why should I lie for an abusive guy?" she put her hand on her chest dramatically, closing her eyes and turning away from him.

Lydia knew they were talking about the rumour. Stiles was looking at Malia with such a pleading in his eyes that Lydia knew it wasn't true; she had never seen that look on him before. Sucking in her breath she walked into the classroom. She couldn't let Stiles' whole school life be ruined, even if he was a dick.

"Stiles is telling the truth" she yelled over the ruckus. All eyes were immediately on her but only Stiles' confused expression made her heartbeat quicken.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles couldn't speak. He was dumbfounded; this girl, the one who now hated him, was trying to save his reputation.

"How do you know?" a voice sounded from behind him. His eyes however, didn't shift from Lydia. Without meaning to, he took in how beautiful she looked in her oversized t-shirt, leggings and no-makeup. Her voice sucked him back into reality.

"Because I saw what happened" she answered, obviously not looking at him on purpose. "There was a huge guy at a party. He beat up Stiles because he was drunk" she was lying but she was also so close to the truth, she just didn't know it.

"Scott actually said something about that to me earlier…" the kid who had shoved Stiles against a locker called out. "This girls not popular with Scott, so she must be telling the truth"

Stiles noticed how Lydia's chest faltered, showing she was breathing in a sigh: probably of relief. The whole room was quiet. Malia's facial expression also proved Lydia right. The room suddenly came alive again. People were shouting questions at Malia, others were taking amongst themselves and a few were shooting apologies at Stiles. He didn't hear any of them; his vision was set on the little red head as she backed out of the room.

He waited until she was around the corner, and then he followed her. He had to thank her for what she had said.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia half ran towards the lacrosse field. She found the bleachers to be the most calming spot for her, only when it was empty though.

She sat cross-legged on the floor. The same place where she had sat when she argued with the boy she loved. The boy she loves. She stared at the trees in the distance, taking in the breath-taking sight consumed by the pitch in which the boys played lacrosse.

Hearing a twig break from behind her, Lydia turned quickly and examined across the path. Seeing nobody, she released the air she sucked in and span back around. Her eyes were met by a body standing directly in front of her. She screamed, closing her eyes and throwing her fists forward into whatever she could connect them with.

A loud groan of pain and a thud told her that the person was on the floor. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Stiles gripping the right side of his body and whimpering loudly.

"Stiles?!" Lydia called out to him, rushing over to where he lay. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't even think I punched that hard" she rambled, feeling immediately bad.

"It's my rib" Stiles groaned, still clutching it with both hands. "It got broken last night"

Lydia's eyes widened in horror; she had just punched Stiles in his broken rib. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you and I didn't know your rib was broken"

"It's okay, I deserved it" he winced, sitting up but still holding onto his painful area. "I deserved it" he repeated, obviously noticing her worried facial expression.

"Yeah, you kind of do" she smiled, relaxing when he laughed at her comment. "You were being a total…"

"Dick?" he finished, smiling softly at her and finally releasing his hold on his body. His whiskey eyes bored into her soul, making her forget all about what he had said.

"I was going to say jerk" she grinned. "But dick fits perfectly with me"

Stiles suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably, laughing harder when he saw her confused expression. Realising what she'd said, Lydia kicked Stiles' kneecap and rolled her eyes.

"Child" she teased, leaning her head onto the seats next to her. She had never seen Stiles laugh like this before and she wanted to remember it.

 ** _Stiles_**

When he had finally stopped himself from laughing, Stiles stared at Lydia's smiling face. She looked like an angel and he was the devil. He couldn't bring her down and he couldn't lose her like he loses every girl he cares about, like his mom and his ex-girlfriend Heather.

He also wanted to relieve the stress of keeping it a secret. "I'm gonna go find Scott" he told her, standing up and walking past her.

"Okay" she mumbled behind him. "Wait!" Stiles stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" He could tell she was really nervous and it melted his heart into a liquid that poured out at his feet.

"Do you maybe want to, you know, hang out sometime?" she breathed heavily, not making eye contact with him.

"Maybe" he answered, turning around again and gliding away. He didn't want to hurt her again but he couldn't say yes.


	11. Chapter 11

_I hated writing this one :( There will only be 8 more chapters and then maybe a mini chapter afterwards. We'll see! :D_

 ** _Lydia_**

Allison had finally arrived at school. Lydia told her everything about the rumour and how she had stopped it.

"That's amazing Lydia, you just saved someone from having their whole life ruined!" Allison grinned, proudly gaping at her friend.

"I don't know about that Ally, I just stopped them from thinking he abused Malia" Lydia retorted, smiling at how dramatic her friend was being about it.

"No, Lydia you did more than that!" Allison beamed happily. "Stiles would have always been known to be a 'woman abuser' to everyone, how do you think that would have turned out for him?"

Lydia hadn't thought of it like that. "It felt really good" she told the brunette. After a small silence Lydia couldn't contain herself anymore. "I asked Stiles out!" she burst.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles had found Scott again and had started to tell him what Lydia had done for him.

"I know dude, I heard" Scott gave his friend a gently dig in the shoulder. "She's a pretty good girl, right?" he added, his tone teasing. Stiles' heart faltered, why was Scott teasing him about Lydia?

"I know you like her dude" Scott grinned, like he had read his mind. Stiles started to deny it but quickly stopped; the reason he had gone looking for Scott was to tell him how he felt about Lydia, so why was he denying it.

"Yeah" he sighed, ignoring Scott's wide eyed stare because of the fact he had openly admitted it. "I can't be with her though dude"

"Why not?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Stiles tried to put the right words together in his head to not sound stupid.

"Every girl I care about gets hurt" he finally murmured, fiddling nervously with his bag straps. Scott's expression softened.

"Stiles, what are you talking about?"

"Heather… My mom" a tear rolled down Stiles' cheek and he closed his eyes. Scott pulled him into a hug and hummed soothing words that Stiles didn't hear.

Finally pulling away, Stiles wiped the tears off his cheeks, being extra careful on his bruised one not to pick the scab off. "I just can't do that to Lydia, it's like I have a curse or something" he sighed at Scott's sad expression, he felt sorry for him. "I know it sounds dumb Scott, I don't believe in magic or stuff like that" he continued. "I just believe that some guys aren't very good with this stuff. I don't need to hurt anyone else; I ruined it with Heather, my mom hated me before she…"

"Your mom loved you Stiles… and Malia didn't get hurt" Scott tried to convince his friend. Stiles winced at his friend and Scott immediately knew why. "All the girls you _care_ about" he nodded, sadly.

"It's not that I didn't care about Malia, I just didn't really love her or anything. I sure as hell don't care about her now" Stiles explained, shaking his head. "Even if miraculously I didn't ruin it, what if I get with Lydia and realises she doesn't like me?"

"But Stiles, you'll never know unless you… "

"Losing her would kill me Scott, I can't take that chance" he cut in.

"But Stiles, you'll lose her anyway if you don't try" Scott didn't understand and he didn't expect him too.

Scott nodded, knowing Stiles' emotions, and how far he could go, well enough to stop pushing. "So what are you going to do?"

"I can't even talk to her anymore, I won't stay away if I do" he decided sadly, his heart aching already.

"At least tell her that, dude she deserves to know" Scott convinced him, squeezing his shoulder and walking towards the chemistry room they had their first lesson in.

 ** _Lydia_**

"What does maybe mean?" Lydia asked, walking with Allison towards the chemistry room as the bell erupted from the school building.

"Depends" Allison replied, linking her arm with Lydia's to hurry the slow walking teen along.

"And what does that mean?" Lydia questioned impatiently.

"Could mean yeah, could mean no"

"That's not helpful" Lydia rolled her eyes and Allison giggled.

They both entered the classroom and headed to their seats. Before Lydia could sit down, Scott slumped into her seat next to Allison, smiling apologetically. Lydia turned to see the only available seat was next to Stiles and she noticed his 'I hate you' face plastered on Scott's back. A tiny piece of her heart fell to the floor.

"Lydia, take a seat please" Mr Harris, the chemistry teacher, called over to her. Lydia sighed and angrily perched on the stool next to Stiles.

10 minutes into the lesson, the teacher had set a practical for the students. He handed out slips of paper with instructions and formulas written on it.

"Are you ignoring me?" Stiles smirked, tilting his head in a way that made Lydia die a little inside.

"Why would you think that?" she answered coldly as she unscrewed a pot containing the first ingredient on the paper.

"Because you're turned away from me and you aren't talking to me" he raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an answer. Lydia smiled sarcastically and returned to working.

 ** _Stiles_**

"Seriously Lydia, what did I do?" Stiles asked exasperatedly. He had decided that he shouldn't be talking to her anymore but he still wanted to know what he had done wrong.

"You obviously don't like me, so why do you keep talking to me?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

"You think I don't like you?"

"I know you don't, you can't seem to get away from me quick enough" she stares into his eyes harshly, drawing him in. He quickly looks away, trying to regain control of his body.

"It's not that I don't like you" Stiles assured her. "It's actually the complete opposite" he breathes, earning a wide eyed glare.

"What?" Lydia dropped the test tube she was holding onto the table. Stiles took a deep breath and looked back into her breath-taking eyes.

"I can't talk to you anymore, I won't be able to stay away" Stiles tells her, not releasing the air in his lungs as he awaits her answer.

"What makes you think I want you to stay away?" she replies, lightly brushing his arm with her fingertips. He moves it away from her reach and under the table.

"It's not about you" he sniffs, feeling her eyes on his face.

"Stiles can you explain it to me then?" she whispered. "Is this about you being popular?"

Stiles didn't want to hurt her again but he didn't know what else to say so he stayed silent.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia was confused and hurt; Stiles had pretty much told her that he like her, why was he turning her down like this?

"I didn't think popularity meant that much to you" she snapped coldly, standing up from their table and storming out of the classroom.

She heard voices calling after her and footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. She sprinted all the way to her spot next to the bleachers and paced backwards and forwards. The anger built up inside her until she finally let loose and screamed: The relief was amazing.

"Lydia, what happened" Allison's voice sounded from behind her. She turned to see that Allison wasn't alone. Stiles had followed her.

"Don't you come near me!" she screamed towards Stiles. "Why are you here?"

Allison turned around, obviously oblivious to the boy following her. "Stiles go; she doesn't want to talk to you"

"No I need to talk to her" he demanded, pushing past Allison and stepping towards Lydia. Allison stayed where she was, obviously feeling awkward as she waited for the shouting she knew was about to unfold.

"You've said enough" Lydia cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated that this boy was affecting her this much.

"Lydia I'm so sorry, it's not popularity I swear" he begged, stepping closer to her.

"Then please explain it to me" Lydia sobbed, stepping backwards away from him. She didn't want to be near him right now.

"Everyone I care about, everyone gets hurt" he replied. This made Lydia even more confused.

"Stiles are you kidding me?" Lydia's tears stopped and her heart flooded with fire. "That's your freakin excuse?" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"I know it's not a good one, I just don't want to lose you" he started, stepping forward towards her.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, you barely spoke to me in the first place how could you _lose_ me?" she glared, adrenaline rushing through her entire body.

"I can't really explain" Stiles choked, now standing still. Lydia was furious; how did she still like this jerk.

"Well try Stiles, okay" she bellowed. "Because I'm losing my patience with this 'relationship'" she quotationed the word relationship with two fingers on each hand.

"Okay, ever since we met in the café… I've just felt something between us, you know?"

"Then why don't you do something about it?" she asked half-heartedly, exhausted from shouting. "I can't wait anymore Stiles, it's exhausting"

"I can't Lydia. Somehow I'll mess it up and ruin everything" he explained, his eyes pleading her to understand.

"You don't know that" Lydia sobbed "You don't know unless you try" she stepped towards him again, less angry and more upset.

"Lydia, I can't okay?" this time he stepped backwards, away from her. "It's better if we just don't. It will hurt less"

"For you" Lydia's eyes were red, puffy and sore but she didn't care. "Personally, I think it's better to try and fail than to give up and not try at all"

Stiles pulled her into a soft embrace, squeezing her against his chest before releasing her and hurriedly walking away, muttering "I'm sorry"

Lydia stood still. Fresh tears rolled down her face as Allison ran over to her, hugging her and trying to sooth her broken heart. She didn't hear anything Allison said; it was as if a bomb had gone off inside her body, exploding her heart and numbing her brain. All of this heartbreak, and they weren't even together.


	12. Chapter 12

**_One week later_**

 ** _Lydia_**

Stiles hadn't spoken to Lydia since that day. He avoided her table at lunch, instead sitting with people like Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar, his lacrosse teammates. He sneaked in the occasional glance when he thought Lydia wasn't looking but after one week of nothing, she had given up on Stiles ever coming to his senses.

Lydia was sat on her bedroom floor, calling in fake sick at work; she wanted to get out of the house and have some fun. She thanked her bosses 'get well soon' and walked to her crammed wardrobe. Allison had given her all of her old clothes that didn't fit anymore and Lydia being smaller than her friend, they fit her perfectly.

She eventually decided on an azure, strapless dress with smooth, pretty folds along the front. She wiped pink lipstick onto her pouting lips and graced her eyes with eyeliner and mascara before finishing off with silver eye shadow.

She wasn't going with Allison. She wasn't going with anybody; tonight was about trying to move her aching heart on from boy with whiskey eyes.

 ** _Stiles_**

"But Stiles, it's Friday night" Scott barked down the phone. "Get your butt over to my house and we can watch a movie"

"Scott I just want to sleep tonight, I'm tired" Stiles lied. His heart still ached and he didn't want Scott to see the fresh cuts and bruises on his hands from 'releasing his anger' on his mirror.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Stiles, you can sleep at mine"

"Can't Allison go over?" Stiles pleaded as he looked for a bandage; he knew he was already defeated.

"No, she's got family night with her dad" Scott sighed. "So get your butt over here"

"Be there in 10" Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes at Scott's cheers.

Stiles grabbed his Jeep keys and headed over to Scott's house. Twisting his key into the door, he entered only to be face on with Scott's mom.

"Stiles" she said in surprise. "Key?"

"Yeah I had one made, so…" he told her, examining the key in his hand.

"That doesn't surprise me… scares me but, doesn't surprise me" she smiled, fluffing his hair and walking out of the door in her hospital uniform.

"Yo Scotty, where are you?"

"In the living room" Scott called out, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I think I've scared you mom" Stiles laughed, sitting on the couch next to his friend. "What snacks you got for me?"

"I heard and just pizza" Scott grinned, opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice. "Glad you changed your mind?"

"Ohh yeah" Stiles agreed hungrily, grabbing two pizza slices and shoving them simultaneously into his mouth.

"Whats the bandage for" Scott queried, a worried expression glare placed on Stiles' hands.

"Broke my mirror" Stiles replied, setting the pizza back down in the box and sitting back quietly.

"We don't have to talk about it Stiles, just tell me the truth and don't go all quiet on me"

"I punched my mirror, there happy?" Stiles threw his arms in the air exasperatedly, then massaging the skin under the bandage.

"No dude, I'm not" Scott smiled sadly, turning the TV off and looking deeply at his friend. "We need to talk"

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia walked into 'Erica's Tavern', a place she heard about from Kira. Sweaty bodies were dancing to a thumping beat and people hands were all over each other. She dodged her way to the bar, sighing in relief as she sat on the stool; her heels were killing her already.

"What can I get you" a feminine voice called from behind the bar. Lydia looked up to see a pretty blonde girl smiling at her. She must have been the owner judging by the sign picture outside. Lydia glanced quickly at the board and decided on the 'Barman's choice'.

Waiting for her drink, Lydia peered around the room. She was looking for anybody that might have the slightest interest in her.

"Lydia?" a friendly voice called from behind her. She spun around only to see the guy from the party, Jordan, standing grinning at her. "I was wondering if I would ever see you again, where'd you disappear to?"

"Sorry about that" she smiled; now was her chance to move on. She knew this guy was nice and he was interested in her. "I got sick and had to go home" she lied, obviously well enough to convince him.

"It's okay, fate has brought us together again" he told her as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Yeah" she smiled flirtatiously, sipping her drink and drifting away from the boring story he had started telling her. She wondered what Stiles was doing right now: was he thinking about her or had he moved on.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Jordan snapped her back from her daydream. She was stunned; this guy was actually serious about her.

"Uh, sure" she blurted before she could stop herself. She liked this guy, she really did but she didn't know if he was really the guy she wanted to end up with. He grabbed her phone from her hands and started to trade phone numbers.

"Great, you live at 29 cross-ridge avenue, right?" he smiled, looking up from the mobile devices to confirm his facts.

Her hear t started to beat really quickly in alarm. "How do you know that?" she questions him.

"I'm a police officer, remember?" he laughed at her like she should have known the answer, looking back down at the phones to finish swapping numbers.

"Right" she replied. Sirens were still going off in her head; had he been stalking her? "I have to get home" she told him, standing up and slowly heading towards the door.

"I'll walk you out" he decided, catching up with her and wrapping his arm over her shoulder. Her body cringed as she was hit with realisation: This guy was 24 and she was 17.

"Bye" she smiled a fake smile at him, desperate to go home, take a shower and call Allison to tell her what she had agreed too.

"I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow" he told her. Wasn't he supposed to ask her if that time was okay with her?

Lydia nodded her head and hurriedly walked away from the bar, towards her house.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is the longest chapter I have done, so I apologise if you prefer short ones. I hope you will understand why when you read it :) I appriciate your reviews! Please leave more! :)_

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles listened carefully as Scott listed all of the reasons he shouldn't worry and just get with Lydia. He knew he was right but something still tugged his heart, telling him that it would be worse if he had her and then lost her. Then Scott said something that changed his mind.

"You lost Heather and I know that sucked. Aren't you glad you attempted it though?" Scott reasoned, looking Stiles in the eye.

"You're right" Stiles decided, smiling when he saw Scott's grin forming. "I need to go"

"I know dude, I'll drop you off tomorrow morning. It's too late now, she's probably asleep" Scott told him.

"Why I have my Jeep" Stiles queried, confused.

"Cause if I drive, you can't back out at the last minute" Scott grinned. "Anyway, we need to finish this movie, it's getting good"

Stiles laughed and picked up the, now cold, pizza he had thrown into the box. Both boys sat back, turned the TV back on and proceeded with the movie.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia had gone home, showered and walked over to Allison's – much to the girls dislike; it was her family night. Lydia has apologised and assured her friend it wouldn't take long. They had ended up sitting in Allison's room for an hour as Lydia explained what had happened and what was going to happen.

"You said he was a nice guy, right?" Allison asked. "So why don't you just let him take you out and see where it leads?"

"Because he knew where I lived. I'm pretty sure being a deputy doesn't involve memorising everyone's home address, so I think there's something slightly weird about that, don't you?" Lydia ranted "And anyway, what 24 year old is interested in a 17 year old?"

"Well when you put it like that it does sound pretty creepy. You have his phone number right?" Allison confirmed. "Just text him to say you can't make it"

"Yeah, good idea" Lydia pulled out her phone and texted 'Can't make it tomorrow, sorry' to Jordan's number. "Okay I'll leave you to family night now" she laughed, relieved that this was all over.

 ** _The next day_**

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles woke up at 12:15pm next to Scott, who had passed out on the sofa. They had been awake until 3 in the morning last night having a movie marathon and eating more pizza.

"Yo Scotty" Stiles tapped Scott's arm, jolting him awake. "It's noon, we should wake up"

"Noon?!" Scott sat up, obviously annoyed with himself for staying in that late; Scott had always been an early bird.

"What time do you think I should go over to Lydia's?" Stiles tapped nervously on the arm of the chair he was sat in.

"What time do you want to?" Scott asked, stretching and then turning to face Stiles.

"I think I should wait until later… like a lot later" Stiles decided; He wanted to hold out as long as he could.

Scott laughed at his friend's cowardly decision and stalked his way to his kitchen. "I'm making us breakfast, turn on the Xbox if you want"

Stiles nodded and yawned, stumbling towards the Xbox and hitting the 'on' button. He then grabbed the controller sitting on top of it and bounced onto the sofa.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia ate her lunch quietly, glancing at her phone from time to time; she still hadn't got a reply from Parrish. The last thing she wanted was for a Deputy Sheriff to be mad at her. She decided to go and relax by watching a movie. As she flicked through the hundreds of DVD's, her mind drifted to what Stiles might be doing right now.

She eventually decided on having a Star Wars marathon; she always loved to watch those movies. The hours floated past as Lydia lounged on the sofa. When the marathon finally finished, it was 4:58pm. Her stomach growled at her so she slumped to the kitchen to search her empty cupboards for traces of anything nice to eat.

Lydia groaned as the door bell sounded; she wasn't in the mood for sales right now. She furiously stomped towards the door and threw it open. Her heart climbed into her throat when she saw who was stood there, holding flowers in his hand and grinning wildly. Jordan.

"That's how you dress for dates?" he laughed, eyes up her bagging joggers and her father's old oversized t-shirt.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" Lydia questioned, running her hands through her tangled hair. "I text you to cancel"

Jordan's face fell. "I didn't get any text. What's the matter?" he asked, reaching forward and touching her arm.

"I just… I was busy" Lydia sighed, she couldn't think of an excuse to make him leave.

"You don't look busy now" he laughed, glancing into her house at the Star Wars end credits rolling on her TV. "So are we still on now?"

Lydia searched her brain for excuses, any excuse. She couldn't think of any. "Sure" she smiled fakely. "I'll just go and get changed"

She let him in, guiding him to the living room to wait and then she disappeared upstairs into her bedroom. She internally screamed as she opened her wardrobe and pulled out the first decent dress she saw: A grey and black, stripy, above knee evening dress. She half-heartedly smeared lipstick onto her lips and applied mascara and grey eye shadow to her eyes. Grabbing the brush, she ran it through her tangled hair a couple of times and then grabbed her black pumps; she wasn't wearing heels tonight.

Sucking in her breath, she entered the living room and gave her best fake smile to Parrish. He grinned from ear to ear at her and said something Lydia didn't listen to about her looking beautiful. "Ready to go?" she asked, heading towards the front door.

15 minutes later, they arrived at a fancy Latin restaurant called 'Amor Domum'. Jordan led the way to a booth at the back of the restaurant and they sat opposite each other.

"You know this place's name translates to 'Love House'" he informed her, staring into her eyes in a way that made her skin cringe. She faked a 'that was interesting' noise and averted her eyes to the menu.

Jordan turned on his phone, looked at the time, and set it down on the table. Glancing up from her menu, Lydia could briefly see the image set as his lock screen from where she sat. Her heart jumped out of her body; it was a picture of her talking to her friends at school. How had he gotten that picture?

 ** _Stiles_**

Scott drove Stiles over to Lydia's house. Now was the time he faced his fears and admitted he was wrong.

"I'll wait outside just in case" Scott smiled, giving Stiles a friendly dig in the arm and turning his engine off.

Stiles climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. He felt like he was about to pass out but he brought his hand up to the doorbell and pressed the button in anyway. After 5 minutes of waiting and pressing the bell again, there was still no answer.

Stiles jogged back over to Scott's car and threw himself back into the passenger seat. "She's not there" he told Scott's confused expression.

"Maybe she's at Allison's. Let's head there"

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia and Jordan both ordered their food and he went up to the bar and got them both a drink. Lydia sat quietly as he launched into a story that sounded fake about how he saved someone from being killed in a gang shooting. She was scared and she wanted to go home and take a hot bath.

"I like your pictures on Facebook" Jordan reached across the table, holding Lydia's hand in his. Lydia wanted to yank her hand away, stand up and storm out but she was scared of what this guy might do. Lydia breathed a sigh of relief as the waitress brought their food to the table, forcing Jordan to let go of her hand.

As Jordan dug into his plate of food, Lydia noticed a bracelet around his wrist with a picture hanging from a metal tag attached to it. Hoping it was a family member, she slyly stood up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom to try and get a better look. As she passed, he pulled his arm up to his to put his fork in his mouth, blocking her view.

Lydia walked to the bathroom, splashing water on the face and preparing herself for walking back out there. As she headed back towards her seat, she craned her neck towards the bracelet and her fears wet immediately met. In the metal locket, a picture of her on her 17th birthday sat.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles and Scott had pulled into Allison's driveway, knocked on the door and were now explaining to Allison why they needed Lydia.

"She's not here, she was supposed to be home as far as I know" Allison told them, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Let me call her"

Stiles waited patiently as Allison dialled Lydia and held the mobile up to her ear. Eventually, the call was answered and Stiles could faintly hear Lydia's voice answering.

"Put it on speaker" Stiles demanded, stepping towards Allison as she pulled the phone away from her ear and followed Stiles' instruction.

"Lydia, where are you?" Allison queried

"Jordan showed up and took me out on a date, I'm with him now at the table" Lydia explained. Stiles' heart fell; Lydia was on a date.

"How is it?" Allison smiled sadly at Stiles as he closed his eyes and leant against the closest wall.

"Good, Jordan took me to this restaurant. The locations amazing, we're at this place called 'Amor Domum'" Lydia said and then suddenly the phone cut off.

"Oh my god" Allison breathed worriedly, making Stiles stand up straight again. "Something's wrong" Allison paced, a worried expression plastered onto her face.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, trying to calm the hysterical girl down. "She didn't sound like anything was wrong"

"Me and Lydia have a code. Saying 'the locations amazing' basically means 'save me'" she panicked, grabbing her phone and starting to dial a number into it.

"Why don't you just do that thing where she pretends you've just said something terrible has happened to a family member or something?" Stiles suggested

"We do… saying 'the locations amazing' means that something serious is wrong. Like police worthy serious' Allison cried, holding the phone up to her ear and waiting for a response.

Stiles' heartbeat plummeted; Lydia was in trouble. He heard Allison ask for the police and the calm part of his brain erupted. He spun around and ran out of her house. The place Lydia is was only about 5 minutes away from here on wheels and 10 on foot.

 **Lydia**

"It's not polite to talk on the phone while on a date" Jordan called out coldly. He had just grabbed Lydia's phone out of her hand, hung up on Allison and shoved it into his pocket. Lydia was shaking; she was terrified.

"Let's get out of here" he decided, standing up and shrugging his jacket onto his shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Lydia queried, staying seated.

"My house" Jordan smiled, holding out his hand for Lydia to take it.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon, I don't think we should rush into anything" Lydia tried to convince him. "It could ruin it"

"Don't be silly Lydia, nothing will ruin this" he smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto her feet. She felt woozy and dizzy: she could barely walk.

"Why did you get me to drink" she slurred, her eyes blurry as Jordan led her out of the restaurant and to his car.

"It's okay Lydia, everything's going to be okay" Parrish muttered, searching for his keys in his pockets as Lydia stood where she was, unable to move.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles had finally arrived at the Latin diner. He raced through the doors and starting searching for signs of Lydia immediately. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Stiles started going from table to table, frantically asking for the whereabouts of the little red head; nobody gave him the answers that he wanted. His heartbeat was pumping in his head and his breath quickened, slowly creeping towards a panic attack. She was gone, after she had given Allison the code words to come and save her.

Stiles headed back out of the door and started to search through the car park, maybe they weren't gone yet. He sprinted backwards and forwards between each row, cursing the fact that this place was so popular.

Just as he was about to lose hope, Stiles saw the sweet little redhead being shoved into the passenger seat of one of his dads sheriff departments cars. He raced towards the car as quick as his, already tired, legs could carry him.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia watched as Jordan walked around the car towards the driver's seat. Tears started to fall down her cheeks in panic; it was obvious that she had been drugged judging by the dizziness and the fact she couldn't move.

Just as he was about to open the car door, a body slammed into him. Jordan fell to the floor and Lydia could see who the body was. It was Stiles.

Stiles looked at her with a relieved expression and he started to walk around to her side of the vehicle. Suddenly a crack echoed through the air and Stiles tripped to the floor. Lydia turned towards where the sound had come from, only to see Jordan holding a gun in both hands.

A scream erupted from Lydia's lungs as she willed her drugged body to move out of the car. Jordan stepped towards Stiles, who was writhing with pain on the tarmac floor. Lydia could hear sirens pulling into the area as tears exploded from her cheeks in both frustrating from not being able to move and worry for the boy who lay bleeding on the ground.

Jordan's guy aimed at Stiles' head and Lydia pulled on the handle as hard as her weak hands could manage: it wasn't enough to open it. 2 police cars pulled in and the sheriff himself exited one of the cars, followed by dozens of officers.

"Put down the gun" the sheriff yelled, obviously scared for his son's life as she lay clutching his stomach wound.

Jordan didn't take his glare away from Stiles as he pulled back the hammer to arm the guns bullet and moved his finger back towards the trigger.

A loud bang sounded and Lydia's heart stopped beating. She was in shock at the thought of the boy she loves dead. Relief flooded her system as a red dot emerged on Jordan's head and he thumped to the ground.

She leant her head against the window, finally letting the drugs make her lose consciousness as she heard voices murmur in the background.

"My son is down, call an ambulance!" the sheriff shouted. Then Lydia's mind went black.

 _I also had a review to say this was a little far fetched - Parrish didn't do this for no reason, it will be explained in the next chapter! Just be a little patient :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_I've already uploaded today but oh well! :) I'm so eager to finish the story but I also don't want it to end! This chapter is sort of a filler but explains about Jordan Parrish and his creepy ways! Please leave reviews telling me what you thought about this chapter or what you think about the story so far! :) Thank you!_

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia sat in the dull, grey room staring at the fragile looking boy lying on the hospital bed. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth. Lydia listened to the steady beeps on the machine hooked up to his body; it was the only thing telling her he was still breathing.

"The doctors say that they don't know for sure whether you're going to be okay" Lydia murmured, a lump growing in her throat as she tried to stop the tears pouring out of her glassy eyes. "They ran some tests on me. Jordan drugged me with Ketamine" she told him, even though he was unconscious; she needed to talk to someone to keep her distracted. "He's dead now. Your father shot him" she bit her lip and smiled.

There was a long pause before Lydia finally continued. "Please don't die on me Stiles. I need you to stay alive" she finally let the tears erupt down her cheeks. "If you die, I will literally go out of my freakin mind. You see death doesn't happen to you Stiles, it happens to everyone around you. To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it." She spouted.

"Lydia" Allison called from the doorway. Lydia didn't know how long she had been there and right now she didn't care. "Stiles' dad is in the waiting room. Maybe we should give the sheriff some time alone with his son?"

Lydia didn't reply but stood up. She reached over and squeezed Stiles' hand in hers. "You just hold on a little longer, okay" She released his hand and walked out of the door, Allison not far behind her.

"How about we go to the cafeteria?" Ally offered, taking Lydia's hand in hers and smiling sympathetically at her. Lydia smiled back and nodded gratefully; her friend was always trying to cheer her up when she could.

None of the girls bought any food, they just sat at the tables. Allison glanced behind her at Scott, who was talking to his mom about something. Lydia's heart ached internally; she hadn't even thought about how Scott was holding up. This was his best friend.

"Is Scott okay?" she asked. Allison turned back to face her friend and gave her a small sad smile.

"About as okay as you can expect" Allison answered, drawing shapes on the table with her fingers. "Lydia, I have something you might want to know"

"What?" Lydia sat up straight, her full attention on her Allison's features.

"Stiles came over to my house with Scott before I called you. He was at your house looking for you, he wanted to come and tell you that he was wrong"

"Wrong about what?" Lydia winced, already knowing the answer.

"He loves you Lydia. He talked it over with Scott and was coming to tell you that he wants to be with you" Allison looked down at the table, clearly not wanting to meet Lydia's eye.

"Great. While I was on a date with a psychopath, Stiles was trying to do what I've been waiting for him to do for 8 years…. It's my fault he got hurt" Lydia let more tears drip out of her eyes: this time her stupidity of not trying harder to save Stiles.

"Lydia it's not your…" She was interrupted by Scott rushing over to their table, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Stiles is going to live" Scott beamed happily before anyone could ask. Lydia felt her heart float up from her feet and back into its correct place. "I just talked to my mom, everything's looking good for him" he added.

The whole room seemed to become a brighter place, as if everyone in the room was here for Stiles. Scott looked at Lydia and his face turned slightly forlorn again, making her smile slowly fade away.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, boring her eyes into his in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The deputy, Jordan. Stiles' dad found out who he really was" Scott told her, sitting down at the table: showing the story was about to get serious.

"Really was?" Lydia repeated, her already huge confusion growing. What did he mean by that?

"He used to be called Jamie Partridge. Before that it was John Prier" Scott told both girls, being careful not to exclude Allison from the information he was providing.

"I don't understand. What does that mean? Lydia huffed, not getting mildly irritated at Scott's lack of explanation.

"This guy is… was… wanted in several states. He goes around, stalking a girl and then kidnapping them and keeping them locked in a room until they eventually die from lack of food and water" Scott cringed. "The sheriff found news reports in a scrapbook in his desk when searching through his things. The name of the scrap book was 'Achievements' this guy is a total psycho!"

"Isn't the sheriff supposed to look carefully into people before hiring them?" Allison cuts in, leaning forward towards her friends and glancing around the room to make sure nobody is listening to their convocation.

"He obviously had it well hidden" Scott shrugged, putting his hand on Lydia's arm as she stared at the wooden table in shock. "Lydia, are you okay?"

"I was… He was going to kill me" she replied, looking up at her two friends. "If not for Stiles, I would be in a room right now starving to death"


	15. Chapter 15

_This chapter is a definately a filler, the next one is a good one I promise ;D_

 ** _2 weeks later_**

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles pulled his bag onto his shoulder as she exited his dad's car. His dad had insisted on driving him every day until his wound fully healed, despite the constant insisting that he was fine. He murmured his goodbyes and headed towards Beacon Hills; it was his first day back after the 'accident'.

Walking into the building, he was immediately met with stares and whispering. He decided to ignore it and try to find Lydia; he hadn't seen her since she was sat in Jordan's car so he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Stiles" Scott's voice called out to him. Stiles faced his friend and a huge grin erupted when he noticed Scott look so relieved that he was back. "I was hoping you'd be back soon, this place is weird without my annoying, sarcastic, irritating…"

"Yeah, okay let's just stick to friend" Stiles interrupted, causing both boys to laugh. Scott pulled him into a hug, catching more attention from passers-by. Stiles glared at a couple of kids staring from their lockers, making them look away alarmed to have been caught.

"Let's go. Its first period" Scott smiled, pulling Stiles along towards the History room that their first lesson was in.

It was now lunch time and Stiles hadn't seen Lydia once. He was starting to panic. He sat at the table, waiting for the little red head to come in laughing with Allison. A few minutes later, Allison entered and reared towards their table. Lydia wasn't with her.

As soon as Allison sat down next to Scott, Stiles was immediately asking questions. "Where's Lydia? Why isn't she with you? Why haven't I seen her all day?" he rambled.

"She didn't come in today. Nice to see you back at school Stiles, are you feeling better?" she asked, genuine happiness on her face to see him returned to his healthy self.

"Why, where is she?" Stiles avoided her question completely for no particular reason other than to get to the details about Lydia.

Allison's eyes diverted to the table before she answered "Home. Her dad died"

Stiles was crushed. He had never even thought about Lydia's dad; from what he gathered, he wasn't around. He stood up and started to walk away but was halted by a strong hand on his wrist. Scott gave him a confused look which clearly meant 'where are you going?'

"I'm going to Lydia's. I need to see if she's okay" he told him, shaking his hand away from his wrist and moving towards the cafeteria doors.

It wasn't until he was outside that he remembered he didn't have his Jeep. Silently cursing, he carried on anyway; Lydia's house way only 20 minutes away from the school.

When Stiles finally reached the front door of the 'Martin' residence, his palms were sweating with nerves and he didn't quite know why. He sucked in his breath and pressed the bell in with his index finger.

A minute later, an attractive woman swung the door open and smiled at him. He could tell just by looking at her that is was Lydia's mom; she looked so much like her.

"Can I help you?" she asked is a friendly tone, her eyes red and puffy. She had obviously been crying.

"I'm here to see Lydia. I'm a friend from school" he informed her, playing with his thumbs as he waited to be told that 'it was a bad time' and that he couldn't see her.

"Isn't school still on?" her mom folded her arms in the least threatening way possible. He already felt really comfortable around her.

"Free period. Thought I'd just check on her and see how she's holding up" he explained, releasing his thumbs; he was less nervous now.

"You're the boy who got shot for my Lydia" she exclaimed, clearly surprised to see him.

"I prefer Stiles" he smiled, earning a small giggle from the woman. His smiled turned into a small grin.

"Come on in, Stiles" she beamed back at him "Follow me"

He did as he was told, following her into the cosy house, across the living room, up the wooden staircase and to a white door at the end of a corridor. His heart started to thump and his hands began to sweat again. Lydia's mom knocked gently on the door and waited for her to call out to her.

"Yeah?" a small, sad voice echoed from inside the room, making Stiles' eyes glass over with moisture.

"Hunny, there's a Stiles here to see you" her mom replied, opening the door as she said it. Stiles could now see Lydia. She was sat in a fort of pillows on her bed in an oversized men's t-shirt. She didn't have any make-up on but tear lines still stained her face.

Lydia's face lit up when he stepped into her bedroom and his pulse rate quickened under her stare. "Hi" she croaked

"Hi" he smiled, not coming moving from his space in the doorway, just in case she wanted him to leave.

"Come in" she smiled weakly back at him, gently jerking her head backward slightly to signify that he should enter.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Lydia_**

Lydia watched Stiles stride into her room and then moved her gaze over to her mom, waiting for her to leave.

"Right, my sister is picking me up and taking me out. She wants to cheer me up a little bit" her mom explained with a gentle smile on her face. Lydia had wondered why she was so dressed up. "I won't be back until quite late tonight. There's some cottage pie in the fridge to heat up. Stiles, I'm going to have to insist you leave at 5:00pm so that Lydia can have some time to wind down" she smiled softly at him but intertwined her fingers to show that she meant business.

Lydia internally cringed at her mother's over protective ways but nodded and agreed so that she would leave quicker. Natalie closed the door but her heels could still be heard plodding down the stairs and clicking out of the front door.

"What're you doing here?" Lydia smiled, glancing up at Stiles through her thick lashes. She was acting confident but her blood was like molten lava rushing through her veins.

"I was just coming to see if you were okay" Stiles told her, tracing the items on her desk with his fingers as he examined each one "Allison told me about your dad" Stiles mumbled sadly, finally looking up into her watery eyes.

"Thanks" was all she could manage; she knew if she said anymore she would cry.

"Were you close?" he cringed, clearly not wanting to upset her. She felt a little cheered up just to know that he cared about her feelings.

"He wasn't around much the past couple years" she laughed humourlessly and tried to clear the lump in her throat "Still hurts though, you know?"

"Yeah I know it's hard. When my mom died I had consistent panic attacks for two years" Stiles admitted, sitting down on the end of her bed, as far away from her as he could get.

"I didn't know your mom died. I'm so sorry" Lydia's heart was crushed "How did she… I mean if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me" she rambled, already regretting asking the question.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles couldn't help but smile at Lydia; she was babbling about how sorry she was for asking him how his mom died, even though her dad had only just died too.

"It's okay" he reassured her, edging closer to her so that he could place a comforting hand on her leg "Frontal temporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink" he explained, his eyes beginning to tear up, which was strange. He hadn't cried over his mom in a long time, even when he had told Malia.

Lydia quickly threw her arms around him, obviously shocked to see him showing this kind of emotion. He willed himself to hold the tears back but as soon as she hugged him, they came flying out. The two stayed silent for what must have been at least 20 minutes, just hugging and crying together. Stiles felt unbelievably pathetic but he didn't care; Lydia didn't seem to think he was weak or anything.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia had never seen this side of Stiles before. It made her love him even more than she ever thought she could. Suddenly, the hospital conversation with Allison sprang to her mind. She pulled away from their embrace, as much as she didn't want to.

"Stiles, can I ask you something?" Lydia croaked her voice raspy from the crying. Stiles simply nodded, probably because his voice would be raspy too. "When you were in the hospital, I was talking to Allison in the cafeteria. She told me something"

"What did she say?" Stiles wiped his wet cheek with the sleeve of his red hoodie and sat up straight, waiting for her to explain more.

"She said that on the night you were…" she stopped, not knowing if the subject was touchy for him

"Shot?" Stiles smirked, raising his eyebrows and running his fingers through his hair in a way that, if she was standing up, would have made her keel over.

"Yeah" she laughed "She told me that you were trying to find me. That you looked for me at my house and when I wasn't there, went over to hers"

"Yeah it's true. Is there a point to this?" he still had the smirk on his face and his eyebrows were still raised in a questioning way.

"Yeah" she giggled, nervously tapping on her knee with her fingertips "Allison said that the reason you wanted to find me was because… you wanted to tell me how you felt about me"

Stiles' smirk fell and he dropped his gaze to the bed sheets. "Yeah I was"

Lydia's heart sunk in her chest at the word 'was'. He didn't feel like that anymore…

Stiles' chest rose, showing that he was sucking in a deep breath and his eyes returned to her face. "Yeah I am" he corrected himself, a smile ghosting his lips. "I've already told you that I have had feelings for you since the café" Stiles began. Lydia drank in his words, her pulse jumping over her entire body.

"I've just been stupid and not acted on it because of a little fear I've always had that I'm not good enough and that I'll screw it up somehow" he continued.

"Stiles…" Lydia tried to cut in and tell him that he was wrong.

"Lydia, let me finish" he spoke over her, gripping her hands in his and turning to fully face her. "I was talking to Scott and he told me something. He reminded me something… Even if we don't make it, at least I will have had the small taste of Lydia Martins world that I got"

Lydia's eyes filled with tears. This time, they were tears of joy and happiness. She gripped his face, just like he had done to her that night at the party, and pulled him towards her until their lips met.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles hadn't realised exactly how much he had missed feeling Lydia's lips against his until now. Wrapping his arm around her small waist, he pulled her closer to his body.

Stiles felt Lydia leaning backwards to lie against her bed and he pulled away, causing Lydia to moan in protest and give him a confused glare.

"Your mom…" he started, sitting up straight and away from Lydia, his body cursing his decision as she bit her bottom lip in a way that was unbelievably sexy, even though it wasn't supposed to be.

"My _mom_ won't be back for hours" Lydia giggled, snaking one of her arms around his neck and the other around his waist, lying down and pulling him with her.

Stiles was now fully on top of Lydia and she was giving him the most tempting smile he had ever encountered.

He glanced one more time at the white door, expecting it to open any second and her mom to storm in and drag him out by his ear. Feeling her impatient hands tug his face back towards her, he sighed and gave in. "You'll be the death of me" he hissed playfully, leaning his lips into hers again.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Lydia_**

Lydia awoke the next morning to the sound of her mom shouting through her door.

"Lydia, it's 7:00am and you said you were ready for school today." Natalie called, knocking slightly to help wake up her daughter.

Lydia felt a body stir next to her and the memories from last night flooded back into her brain. Panicking, she sat bolt upright and searched the room for hiding spots for Stiles in case her mother decided she wanted to come in.

"Lydia, did you hear me?" her mom questioned impatiently, knocking louder on her white door.

"Yeah Mom, I'm awake." Lydia shouted, now making Stiles sit up too with a terrified look plastered on his cute face.

"I have to go to work now Hunny, I'll be back at 6:30 tonight. What time did your friend leave yesterday?" Natalie asked, her shadow glaring at Lydia under the door frame.

"5:00, just like you asked," Lydia rolled her eyes at her mom's lack of trust, even though he did in fact stay longer… He was still here.

"Okay Hunny, I've got to go." Lydia could hear the tone in her mom's voice turn happier "Cya tonight sweet heart" she added, her shadow finally disappearing and making Lydia fill with relief.

As she heard the footsteps echo down the stairs, a thought suddenly occurred, "Your Jeep!" she hissed at Stiles, earning a little smirk from him "This isn't funny; my Mom will see it on the drive!"

"I didn't drive." Stiles' smirk turned into a grin as her face melted in relaxation "What do you want to do today?" he asked casually, picking his clothes off the floor and re-placing them on his body (much to Lydia's displeasure).

"It's a school day…" she said slowly, wrapping her sheet around her body self-consciously; it had been night time before, meaning that it was too dark to see her properly. The day light would mean Stiles would see all of her imperfections.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at Lydia's innocence. Has she ever even skipped school before?

"Yeah I know, we're skipping" he grinned over his shoulder at her, earning a worried look from the red head.

"I've never skipped a whole day before, what if we get caught?"

"Then I'll take full responsibility" he offered, placing his hand on his heart and teasingly smirking at her. "I'll go downstairs to make some breakfast while you shower" he added, noticing how she was hiding herself from him. She was feeling self-conscious.

"Oh, no I can make breakfast." Lydia spluttered quickly "You're the guest, I should be making the food for you. Besides you probably won't know where anything is and…"

"I'm sure I can figure it out." he chuckled, turning and walking out of her bedroom and down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened for any sign of movement. He had heard Lydia's mom leave the house but he wanted to be sure.

Hearing no noise, he strutted towards the kitchen, whistling while he searched the kitchen for whatever he could find.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia smiled as the shower water fell over her body; she had slept with Stiles. Stiles freakin Stilinski! She rushed, lathering shampoo onto her strawberry hair and then washing it off again. She jumped out of the shower and almost tripped over her towel as she jogged back into her room. Her fumbling hands picked up the hair dryer and she got to work on her hair.

15 minutes later, her hair was dry. Lydia ran over to her wardrobe, grabbing her mini shorts and a purple long sleeved t-shirt that Allison had given her. She then threw open her draws, grabbing underwear and then throwing all of her clothes onto her body. "Stiles has probably made breakfast four times over by now." she muttered to herself as she opened her make-up box and started to apply each of her products.

Lydia admired herself to make sure she looked okay and then hurriedly walked down her stairs, stopping outside the kitchen door to catch her breath; she didn't want Stiles to see that she had been rushing.

The smell of pancakes filled her lungs as she tiptoed along the tiled floor towards the boy. He was pushing the delicious treats onto two plates. Lydia's plan to hug him from behind, like they do in all the cute romance movies, was ruined when he turned around and gasped in shock to see her just stood behind him. Her cheeks turned fuchsia; he probably thought she was a creep now.

"Made me jump." he smiled, placing the plates on the counter and then lifting Lydia onto it too. He brushed her hair behind her ear and stepping into her, placing a small kiss on her lips, then moving away again, walking around to the other side of the counter, and sitting on one of the stools that stood there. "Eat. These took me ages to make." he grinned.

Lydia rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter top, joining him the other side and slumping into the stool next to his. They chatted and enjoyed their breakfast happily.

"Movie?" Stiles raised his eyebrows in question, jerking his head towards her TV screen and tower of DVD's.

"Sure" she answered, standing up and walking into her living room, shortly followed by Stiles.

After choosing a movie, they both sat on the sofa curled up together. Lydia was having the best day of her life just by being in her house with the boy she loves; she had never been one for going out all the time and she enjoyed the simple things, rather than exotic things.

They watched movie after movie, making out when they could find an excuse, like when a 'scary' scene was on that they didn't want to watch. At 4:00pm, Lydia started to get worried.

"My mom comes home in two and a half hours." she furrowed her eyebrows at the mess they had made from the snacks they had frequently been grabbing from her kitchen.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles instantly felt bad; he knew what it was like to skip school and have to make it look like you hadn't been there all day.

"Let's clean up a bit?" he offered, standing up and picking up some wrappers and empty cans. Lydia smiled gratefully at him and joined in the clean-up.

They pottered round, making sure the house was like they had left it and by the time they were done, it was 5:30pm.

"Want to walk over to my place with me?" Stiles asked a now very tired Lydia, "We can get my Jeep and then head out for dinner or something."

"That sounds really good," Lydia answered, starting to walk up her stairs. Stiles looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" he laughed, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I'm going to get changed," she replied, shaking her head like he was supposed to know that answer.

It was twenty minutes later and Lydia still hadn't come down. Stiles was starting to get worried; he knew her mom was coming home soon and he wanted to be gone before that happened. When she finally stepped down, his breath was sucked out of his chest; she looked amazing.

She wore a black, flouncy, cocktail dress and her hair was curled in beautiful waves. He preferred her when she looked natural, but she looked really good.

Smiling, he wrapped his hand around hers and they both exited her home. His house was 20 minutes from hers and he was going to enjoy the walk.


	18. Chapter 18

_I wont be able to upload tomorrow, I have a busy day :) We are getting close to the end of the story now :P I will most likely start another story soon after this one has finished to please keep an eye on my profile if you're interested :D Thanks_

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia held stiles' hand as he led her towards his house. Her heels were starting to hurt her feet but she wasn't complaining - this was the nicest walk she had ever been on.

When they reached his front door, he twisted his key and skidded up the stairs and left Lydia standing where she was.

15 minutes later (a lot shorter than she had taken) he emerged again wearing a nice, clean shirt and black jeans.

"Sorry I didn't have a suit." Stiles explained, looking down at his attire with a pained expression. Lydia couldn't help but smile; he looked so cute in what he wore and he thought she wouldn't like it.

"It's perfect!" Lydia assured him, tilting her head to the side slightly and examining him with approving eyes.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles was so relieved to see that Lydia seemed to like his outfit choice. Letting out a content sigh, he stepped forward and placed a kiss on her round, pouty lips. She reciprocated immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

Stiles was so lost in her, he almost forgot about his plans. He pulled away, earning frown and a groan from her.

"I have plans that we could miss," he explained' "we can get back to that later." He winked at her before grabbing the keys to his Jeep and leading her out of the house.

Eventually, they pulled up outside a restaurant that Stiles used to come to a lot with his mom before she died. The place wasn't very fancy but it was special to him and he wanted to share it with Lydia.

Stiles exited his car and then quickly walked around to Lydia's side before she could get out; he wanted to be a 'gentleman'.

As he opened the door, he heard a snort of laughter erupt from the girl. "You're ridiculous!" She giggled, stepping out of the car and letting him close it behind her.

"Yeah, get used to it" he grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her into the small, old fashioned pub.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia couldn't help but feel confused at the destination Stiles had chosen. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she loved simple. It was more the fact that she didn't think he would like a place like this.

"Me and my mom used to come here a lot..." Stiles mumbled, like head had read her mind. He cleared his throat and continued to walk into the bar, now silent.

Lydia felt bad as she sat down at the table he picked for them - she was having a date with him in a place he had fond memories of his mother.

"Are you sure you want me here?" She asked, staring at the table to avoid his confused glare.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He replied. She could see his smile in the reflection of whatever the table was made of. It made her feel more at ease.

"No reason." Lydia looked into his eyes for a second before picking up the menu and browsing through the choices.

2 hours later, they walked out of the restaurant. They had been smiling and chatting happily throughout the whole meal.

"Come back to mine," Stiles commanded her, in the nicest way possible. She really, really wanted to but she knew her mom wouldn't like it.

"I can't. My mom." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him apologetically.

"Tell her you're with Allison?" He offered, raising his hand in question.

Lydia simply smiled and took her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled down to her mother's name and started to type out her message. 'Staying at Ally's. Studying.'

Lydia and Stiles were about the cross the road, when Lydia noticed something, or someone, in the corner of her eye. It was Malia and Theo and they were coming towards them. Lydia panicked, grabbing Stiles' arm to stop him from walking and he turned to shoot her a confused look.

"Malia and Theo!" she jerked her head in their direction, making brief eye contact with Malia before quickly averting her eyes, "What do we do?" she hissed, glancing around the car park for any exits.

"This." Stiles murmured softly and calmly, grabbing her worried face and pulling it towards his own. Lydia opened her eyes widely in surprise, but quickly closed them again and kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his messy hair as he lowered his hands to her back and squeezed her closer to his body. She drank in his scent, the taste of his lips, the soft moans that erupted from his mouth. When they finally pulled away, both were breathless and panting. Lydia suddenly remembered Malia, turning in the direction she previously walked towards them in, she watched the furious ex stand beside them.

Malia looked furious and Lydia knew why – Malia had seen that Lydia knew she was coming, making it look like she had kissed him on purpose. She technically had.

"Malia," Lydia nodded a formal greeting in the girl's direction, glancing at Theo but not making any attempt to communicate with him.

"What the hell was that?" Malia yelled, releasing her hold on Theo's hand and jabbing it into Lydia's chest.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles was furious now; Malia had been here with Theo, yet he blamed Lydia for being with him.

"What the hell was what?" Stiles glared, causing Malia's eyes to focus on him, "You and I aren't together so it's none of your business what happens!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Malia was screaming at Stiles, but looking at Lydia while she said it. She stepped forward towards her, making Stiles' blood boil, "I know you did that on purpose when you saw me coming," Malia whispered, just loud enough for Stiles to hear what she was saying.

"Actually, I kissed her…" Stiles smirked, knowing by the look on the bitch's face that he had struck and nerve. He didn't care – she was nothing but crap to scrape off the bottom of his shoe after the rumour situation.

Malia stood silently, roaming her eyes between him and Lydia. Her nose screwed up and the world seemed to go into slow motion as her fist balled and crashed into Lydia's nose, causing the strawberry blonde to shriek in pain.

Stiles saw red as he watched her fist ball again, ready to strike. He was about to step forward and do something he would probably later regret, when another scream erupted from Lydia. This time it wasn't in pain – it was in anger.

Lydia leaped onto Malia, knocking her off her feet and onto the concrete. Stiles and Theo simply watched in shock as Lydia pummelled her fist into Malia's eye, cheek and jaw. It wasn't until Malia started to try and fight back, that Stiles decided to disrupt the fight and drag Lydia away from her target.

Theo did the same to Malia, shooting Stiles a nod before dragging her away in the opposite direction. Stiles worriedly gripped Lydia's head and examined her bleeding nose.

"I'm fine." Lydia swiped his hands away, breathing heavily, "God, that felt good!" she laughed, leaning her hands onto her knees as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, that was really cool." Stiles grinned and clapped his hands together in excitement, "I never knew you had _that_ in you!"

"Neither did I…" Lydia smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "Let's go to yours and clean my nose. It hurts like a bitch."

 ** _Lydia_**

Stiles nodded, still grinning and they both headed to the Jeep and then back to his house. Lydia sat on the toilet seat in his bathroom, letting him gently wipe the blood away from her nose. Stiles was poking his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration and Lydia could have passed out from how cute he looked.

"All done," Stiles dropped the bloody tissue into the bin and smiled at her.

"Thanks." She looked away from him nervously; if she carried on looking at him, she wouldn't have any control and would probably jump on him.

"Want to watch a movie?" Stiles gently placed his hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb along her bare skin. She couldn't form a proper sentence while he did that, so she just nodded.

Stiles picked a cheesy horror movie, shoving the disk into the TV and then jumping onto the couch next to her. Lydia felt his eyes bore into the side of her face as she pretended to watch the movie. She felt him edge close to her and heat radiated off her skin. She had been fine all day, why was she suddenly getting so worked up?

Half way through the movie, she couldn't handle it anymore. She turned and looked at the boy's face. He was watching the screen intently, concentrating on the movie. Lydia sucked in her breath and bravely placed her fingers on his chin, turning his face towards her.

Stiles smiled at her and she pressed her lips into his. He quickly reciprocated, turning his body to face her and wrapping his arms around her back as she climbed onto his lap. She ran her hands along his cheeks and then into his hair and he pulled her against him, like he always does.

The sound of a lock broke them apart. They both listened to the footsteps entering Stiles' home. It wasn't until the front door clicked shut that the pair came back to their senses and quickly jumped away from each other. They stared at the flashing images on the TV, pretending to be watching the movie as Stiles' dad walked into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you had company." The sheriff glared at his son before turning to Lydia and smiling, "Nice to meet you…"

"Uh, Lydia" she called out quickly, trying to hide how out of breath she was from her and Stiles' make out session.

His dad smiled widely and then returned his look back to Stiles, "You could have told me you were inviting someone."

"Yeah, sorry dad," Stiles smiled apologetically and then stood up from where he sat, gripping Lydia's hand to make her stand too, "We'll go upstairs, out of your way."

His dad nodded his thanks and walked towards the sofa as Stiles led her out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

_I am sorry for not being able to upload yesterday :( Please favourite and leave a comment telling me what you think! :)_

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles woke up in his bed the next morning for school. It was like normal, except for the sleepy, beauty curled up against him. They had gone up to him room after his dad had come home and… continued the events they had started downstairs.

Stiles slyly stretched out off his bed, careful not to awake Lydia before he had to, and tip-toed to his shower. He turned the shower dial and waited for the water to heat up before stepping into it. Once inside, he lathered himself in soapy suds and washed away his sleep.

About 15 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He stalked over to Lydia, rubbing her cheek and gently whispering her name to awaken her from her slumber.

She whimpered softly, reaching her palms up to her face and wiping her tired eyed. As soon as she pulled them away again, Stiles leant in and kissed her passionately; he had been dying to kiss her since he had woken up. This seemed to wake her up slight, because she folded her arm over the back of his head and pulled him into her.

Stiles grinned, pulling away from her mouth, "Use my shower and then get changed. I'm driving you to school," he told her.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia couldn't help but smile as Stiles' demand; his demands were always said in the nicest possible way, with the best possible things commanded. The only problem was that she hadn't brought any clothes with her apart from the dress she wore for their date and her leggings (just in case her legs started to chafe under her dress)

Lydia sat up as she watched Stiles sway towards his drawers. The towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips and she was trying desperately not to pass out because of it. "I don't have anything to put on," she swallowed hard as he turned to face her, making his towel slide down further.

"You have your leggings, right?" Stiles raised his eyebrows slightly, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he noticed her staring at his towel.

"Yeah but nothing else," Lydia forced herself to look up into his eyes.

"You can borrow one of my shirts," Stiles span around again, pulled a small, black and white plaid shirt from his draw and then threw it over to Lydia. It looked a lot like her favourite shirt had done before Allison had 'tweaked' it. "It should fit you just about."

Lydia's gaze now fell into his eyed with ease. She didn't care about where his towel hung right now – she was convinced that she is completely in love with this kid. She silently stood up from his bed and stepped into the bathroom inside his room. As she slowly shut the door, she snuck a glance as Stiles as he began to get dressed.

Once showered and dressed, Lydia made her way back into Stiles' bedroom. The shirt she was borrowing fitted her extremely well, making her wonder why he had a shirt that small. He must have caught her examining it because, in a soft voice he told her, "That was my mom's shirt. She would have loved your style," he laughed briefly, before the smile he was wearing fell and his eyes glistened with fresh, wet tears.

She could tell he was desperately trying not to cry in front of her, so she pretended not to notice and just waltzed over to the door. She slid her shoes onto her small feet and leant against the door frame, "Are we going?" she smiled, glancing at the keys for his Jeep

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles pulled his Jeep into the car park of the school. Smiling at Lydia, he opened his side of the car and then quickly jogged over to hers. She laughed and rolled her eyes at his second attempt at 'being and gentleman'.

They both talked and laughed as they bounced into the huge building. Noticing Allison and Scott gaping at them with the biggest smiles he had even seen, he sent Lydia a knowing glance. She immediately returned it and the pair got prepared for the questions to come.

Scott dragged Stiles over to the boy's locker room – their usual 'gossip' spot. He had seen Allison dragging Lydia somewhere too and he guessed that his best friend had previously planned this with Allison before they got there.

Scott was exuberant and alive with question after question about what had happened. The last Scott had heard from him was when he had dropped him off at Lydia's house. That seemed like such a long time ago after all the fun he had been having.

Stiles started to tell his 'brother from another mother' the story, starting from when Lydia's mom opened the door. Scott hung off every word Stiles was saying, excitedly sitting on the edge of his seat. Literally.

"And then after we talked a little about her dad and my mom, we…"

 ** _Lydia_**

"You did not?" Allison squealed in happiness as Lydia told her what had happened when Stiles came into her room.

"Twice," Lydia flinched as she awaited the girls scream of delight that she knew was about to come.

"Lydia Martin, you dog!" Allison giggled, practically jumping up and down on the fake grass that covered her and Ally's favourite spot to hang out: the lacrosse field.

"Once then and then again when he went to his house," Lydia explained, rolling her eyes as Allison's jaw dropped in realisation.

"When his dad was downstairs?" Allison's jaw was still hanging low and she was not stood completely still, in shock.

"You make it sound so bad!" Lydia buried her face in her hands and shook her head in shame. Allison simply laughed louder that humanly possible, taking satisfaction in Lydia's embarrassment.

The two continued to talk about what had happened with Malia and Lydia, what the food was like at the date, what the place he took her meant to him… etc.

Lydia was the happiest she had been in a long time; she had Stiles Stilinski and the best friend anyone in the world could ask for. Especially when telling stories like this to her.

 ** _Stiles_**

Scott and Stiles laughed and sent each other playful sarcastic remarks about the relationship of him and Lydia, or as Scott called it, 'stydia'.

The bell called Scott to class but Stiles had a free period. Normally he would have spent it with Malia but…

"Skip with me!" Stiles begged as he skidded after Scott, grabbing hold of his backpack strap to slow him down.

"No dude, I'm failing this class as it is," Scott rolled his eyed at Stiles' continued pleas and eventually found peace as he finally reached his classroom.

Stiles sulked off towards the lacrosse field, a newly liked location since he met Lydia. He kicked stones as he slumped across the gravel.

"Stiles" he heard a feminine, husky voice call out his name. He turned around and instantly wished that he hadn't. Malia was jogging up to him, a black eye from where Lydia's fist had been. Stiles stayed silent and glared at the girl, waiting for an explanation of why she was talking to him.

"Are you and Lydia, like together now?" Malia frowned as she mentioned Lydia's name, making Stiles smirk to see the impression his little red head had left.

"Yep," Stiles answered sharply and coldly, folding his arms impatiently to try and hurry her speech along.

"How long do you think that's actually going to last?" Malia sniggered, "You'll ruin her"

Stiles felt anger swell in his stomach. He gritted his teeth together to stop himself from doing anything he would regret.

"She may be perfect now but she won't be for long. Not when she's with someone broken like you" Malia hissed at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Stiles took an angry step towards the girl, not even making her flinch; she knew she was winning on this one.

"Remember when we started dating?" Malia smirked, "I was the sweet innocent new girl. Now look at me" she gestured to her short skimpy outfits she was wearing. Stiles also thought of the way she spoke to people – she had never been like that before they had been together. She was right.

Malia smirks at him one more time before turning and walking away. Stiles' fears were coming true. The whole reason he hadn't wanted to start something with Lydia, was just proved to be real. If he was with her, he was going to turn her into a Malia. He wouldn't wish that on anybody.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped Lydia's name on his screen. His heart was already shattering, but he needed to do this for her sake. 'I can't do this. We're over' he typed, hit send and threw the phone back into his pocket.

Stiles drove back to his house early, not wanting to have to face Lydia after what he had just done. His mind was tempting him to throw his phone at the wall but he couldn't; his dad had spent a lot of money to replace his phone the first time he did that.

Instead, he curled up in a ball under his sheets. He could smell her perfume on his pillow from where she had spent the night and it crushed him even more. The one time in his life he was happy and Malia had to come along and screw it up.

He was blaming Malia for this but he knew it was his own fault. He had two choices, one: risk turning Lydia into a bitch by staying with her for his own sake, or two: break it off now before she becomes damaged like him… He knew which one was better for her, and that's all the cared about - Her.


	20. Chapter 20

_This is the last chapter of this story :( I'm sad to end it. I am already planning my next one, so keep an eye on my account for it :) Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed my story!_

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia was filled with a mix of anger and fear when she read the text on her phone. She didn't know why she didn't feel sad, but there was only fear of losing him and anger for him dumping her. She had spent years loving him, years getting him and now that she finally had him, she was losing him.

Lydia was now in her car, driving furiously over to his house – he wasn't getting out of this relationship without a fight from her.

She rang the bell and when she wasn't met with an answer, banged loudly on the door. She was just about to walk away, when the handle turned downwards and the door swung open. Stiles' tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes were revealed. Lydia was now met with the sadness she had been lacking.

Stiles' sighed, obviously not expecting Lydia to come to his home. She barged her way past him, into the living room before he could slam the door on her. She heard the door click shut before he followed her into the warm, cosy room filled with memories and happiness.

Tears started to drop out of Lydia's eyes as she hopelessly searched her brain for the speech she had memorized in her car on the way over. Stiles was the first to speak.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, even though she knew full well that he knew why she had come over.

Lydia pulled the phone out of her pocket and brought the text he had sent her up on the screen, "This is why I'm here!" she cried, her 'mean' tone failing to come through as much as she wanted it too.

Stiles stayed silent, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked at the screen being shoved into his face. Since it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything, Lydia spoke again. "What's this about?" she asked softly, stepping towards him.

"I don't want to ruin you!" Stiles suddenly yelled at the top of his voice, making Lydia step back in shock; she wasn't expecting him to shout. She looked down at his clenched fists and she was scared.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles instantly released his hands from the fists they were tightly balled into when he saw Lydia flinch and step back; he hadn't meant to scare her. That's the last thing he wanted.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry…" he started, trying to find the words to say how sorry he was.

"How would you ruin me?" Lydia answered, ignoring his attempt at an apology, but her frame relaxing a little because of it.

"I don't want to turn you into a Malia." Stiles told her, his voice soft and gentle but filled with warning.

"Has she told you this?" Lydia visibly tensed up, "I saw you talking to her earlier through the History class window, you seemed pretty upset."

"She right Lydia, don't you remember her before I started dating her?" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and stared sadly into Lydia's eyes.

"Just because Malia turned into a bitch when popularity hit her, doesn't mean that I'm the same." Lydia stood with her arms crossed and her face willing him to believe her.

Stiles stared at the floor and said nothing. He internally screamed at himself to apologise and say that she was right, that he loved her. Instead he closed his eyes and stayed completely silent. He kept his eyes shut, hearing Lydia give an exasperated, humourless laugh and stomp out of his house.

The sound of the front door slamming clicked him out of his trance. He started to think about what she had said. She was right, not everyone would turn like Malia did. Especially Lydia; she was too good to ever be like that.

Losing his chance, he sprinted to his door. He pulled down on the handle and wrenched the door open so quickly, he almost ripped it off its hinges. Stiles quickly absorbed his surroundings, searching for Lydia. His heart cracked in half as he saw her car driving up the road and around the corner.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and swore so loudly, he made the neighbour's dog start barking. He slammed his door shut, his aggression building. The anger he felt was directed at nobody but himself; it was his fault that he had lost Lydia.

The anger built up like a tsunami until he finally snapped. Stiles screamed and crashed his fist into wall with such force that a hole was left behind. The pain seared through his knuckles, making him grab them with his other hand and clutch them to his chest, groaning loudly.

When the shooting pain finally evened out to just throbbing, Stiles could form a clear thought in his head. He knew he had to get Lydia back somehow; he was a wreck without her.

 ** _Lydia_**

Lydia ignored every call, text and voicemail on her phone that came from _him._ It was the morning after and Allison was in her bedroom – she had stayed the night to calm Lydia down. Together, they had decided that Lydia couldn't let Stiles dictate her life like he had been. She had come running every time he decided he wanted her and then had been heart-broken again soon after and it wasn't healthy for her.

"I have to go now or I won't get to Scott's in time." Allison told Lydia with an apologetic smile. She was at Scott's house before Lydia had texted her and had to leave him, so they had decided to go to school together the next day to make up for it.

Lydia nodded and smiled back at her friend, "It's fine honestly. Go and spend time with your man, you're lucky to have him."

Allison sighed and looked at her with sad eyes, before walking out of her room. Lydia opened her wardrobe and picked out some shorts and a t-shirt, nothing too fancy; she couldn't be bothered to try and dress up but she didn't want Stiles to think she was a wreck over the break up, even though she was. Once she had put on her make-up and was dressed and ready, she walked out of her house and got into her car.

Lydia pulled into the car park of the school. She pulled down her mirror, made sure none of her make-up was smudged, closed her eyes and sighed. A few minutes later she exited her car and strutted towards the school building, pretending like nothing was wrong.

She could hear Aubrey and Jane shouting her name in the distance but she ignored it; she really didn't feel like talking to them right now. Instead, she went into the school and headed down the corridors towards the library so that she could be alone.

Lydia could feel eyes on her as she walked and people gaped at her wide eyed, telling their friends to look too and whispering things to each other. She felt her face flush red and her heartbeat quicken; she had no idea why people were talking about her.

As Lydia turned the corner, she noticed a few people crowded round some black letters spray painted onto the wall. Curiosity pulled her towards the letters and she pushed her way to the front of the growing cluster of people.

 ** _Stiles_**

Stiles stood at the front of a bunch of people that were crowded around the 'vandalism' that he had created. He watched Lydia push her way through the bustle of bodies and he watched her mouth drop open as she read the words written on the wall. He had written 'LYDIA MARTIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU' in huge block letters along the hallway wall.

Lydia's eyes found his and she pushed her lips together tightly. Sucking in his nerves, Stiles stepped over to the little red head that he loved so much and waited patiently for her to find words.

"You… You're so…" she struggled, shaking her head as each word stumbled out of her lips. His heart fell – she was going to tell him to leave her alone.

"I know. It was stupid, I just…" he lifted his fist to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut briefly before re-opening them and looking into Lydia's emerald, glassy ones.

"I love you so much," Lydia's mouth grew into a grin as Stiles' eyes widened in confusion; he had been expecting her to tell him to never talk to her again or something.

Stiles gently caressed Lydia's cheeks with his palms and pulled her face towards his own. They kissed passionately while some people cheered them on and other muttered in excitement and surprise over Stiles' new girlfriend choice.

 ** _Lydia_**

By the end of the day, everyone knew Lydia's name. Girls all over the school were giving her the same envious looks that she had once given Malia. The only difference: Lydia would never turn into someone like Malia.


End file.
